The Road Back To El Dorado
by Desert Thief
Summary: Tulio and Chel find their spark dying, and eventually part as friends. Tulio acquires passage back to the New World to find El Dorado and Miguel aboard a schooner, but things don't go according to plan... Detailed summary inside, Slash
1. Discovery

**The Road back to El Dorado.  
(The Road to El Dorado II)**

**Started: **22 - 01 - 07  
**Finished:** 26 - 01 - 07

**Rating:** M, but only just!

**Summery:** After arriving in Spain Tulio and Chel find their spark dying, and a few months later Chel and Tulio part as friends. Chel leaves for Africa while Tulio acquires passage back to Mexico to find El Dorado and Miguel aboard a schooner captained by an Irishman called Jack, but things rarely go according to plan...

**IMPORTANT NOTES, KINDA MUST READ TO GET THE STORY (Well most of them) :**

**1) **The sail on the boat Tulio and Chel used to destroy the entrance wasn't stuck, so Miguel never had to fly to their rescue, and stayed in El Dorado.

**2) **Altivo (the horse) went with Tulio and Chel back to Spain.

**3) **Almost two years have passed since Tulio and Chel left El Dorado.

**4) **This story is slash (love or loath it) so giving you the head's up now. Nothing major in this story though.

**5) **I'm not a historian, doctor, sailing ship captain or any other expert in any field, so if facts are wrong on things exist a few years - or centuries - before they were discovered I say sorry now, and tell me so I know for the future.

**6) **You want to put this story on another website, fine by me, but ask first and give proper credit k?

**7) **I live in Australia, and our spelling can be a little strange at times, so by all means point out any mistakes you see, but just remember your color may be my colour.

**8) **Last one. I do not own _The Road to El Dorado _or any of the characters portrayed in the film, if I did, there would so be a slash filled sequel, which would explain why I don't own it. As for Jack and other OC's scattered here and there, if you can convince them to appear in your stories then they can.

**Special Thanks:** To RosylaGypsy, cause although I'd seen El Dorado years ago, she made me watch it at her house and provided the spark that ignited the fire of this story! Thanks Rosyla!

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Tulio sighed as he gazed out at the endless blue. The first time he'd crossed the ocean it'd been in chains then in a rowboat with a horse and his partner. The second has been with Chel in a trader's vessel. This time Tulio had saved - stole - enough gold to buy passage on a freelancing schooner called the _Silver Fox. _

With four masts the _Silver Fox _was slightly bigger than conventual 2 or 3 masted schooners, but she held more cargo and rode the giant waves of the oceans as if they were mere ripples in a pond. There were other vessels heading for the Americas that could make to journey faster, but Tulio didn't want to end up in a rowboat again.

That had been an adventure. Little food and water, no direction, storms, starvation, sharks, one warhorse and Miguel...

He sighed again. He'd been doing a lot of that once he'd made it back to Spain. Chel had commented on it more that once.

Chel.

Tulio thought he'd loved her, but after reaching Spain he stopped sleeping with her. Then he stopped cuddling. Then kissing. Chel didn't mind, she felt the same way. They'd parted a day before the _Silver Fox _left as friends, when they arrived as lovers. Tulio still sometimes worried about her, but he'd taught her how to mark cards, make loaded dice, cut a purse from a nobleman's belt and the fine art of talking oneself out of a nasty situation. She'd be fine.

There were several other passengers aboard, but they kept to their cabins. Some of the small crew often talked to him about this and that, but Tulio soon lost interest.

They were talking about gold today. The kind that is hard, cold and lifeless. To be made into jewellery, cups or some other common item. 2 years ago Tulio would have joined them, drooling over the thought of it, but now he only longed for one type of gold.

Tulio turned and made his way to where the captain stood at the wheel. Passing Altivo the horse gave a nicker, earning him a pat on his nuzzle. Chel refused to take him, so Tulio had to persuade the captain to let him take his four-legged companion along.

The captain was an Irishman in his early 20's. Blonde hair, green eyes and a joyful attitude that was constantly reminding him of Miguel. Maybe that was why Tulio found a little comfort when talking to him.

'Morning Jack.'

'Tulio!' Jack chirped, hair swept around in the wind. Blonde hair, but not gold.

Tulio liked Jack, not just because he could talk with him all day, but that Jack was just as comfortable standing with him in silence for hours. Tulio sighed.

'You do that a lot.' Jack said. When Tulio failed to reply Jack asked, 'Who was she?'

'Hmm?'

'We've been at sea for a month, but I don't know the lass's name that makes you stare out beyond the horizon and sigh.' Jack turned and leant his back against the wheel, draping his arms over it to keep them on course.

'_She _was just a friend.' Tulio replied.

'Right, and I'm a mermaid.' Jack joked before turning serious. 'Seriously mate, tell me about her. She leave you and take your heart?'

'No, I left her.' Tulio sat on a crate, not looking at the Irishman. 'And I've regretted it every day since.'

'Well that was stupid.' Jack said, speaking his mind. 'Why don't you go back to the lass? She in the new world? That why you going there?'

'Yes, she's in the new world.' Tulio said, choosing his words carefully. He hadn't told Jack about El Dorado. 'But she's... err... living in a monastery... up in the mountains... and the bridge was destroyed in a storm.'

'Well even the damn English could build a new bridge in two years.' Jack frowned.

Tulio had thought of that before, that the people of El Dorado had or built another way into the city, but how was he to find it? He and Miguel had stared at the last entrance without realizing, and the new one would be in a different area, and most likely much smaller.

'Perhaps.' Tulio said eventually.

'Tell me about her.' Jack asked.

'Hair as soft as velvet, shone like the sun. It wasn't blonde, but gold. Eyes like two emeralds sparkling with mirth and adventure. Beauty surpassing all others, as if comparing silver to stone. Could never keep her down for long.' Tulio rambled, having begun to question what kind of partner he thought Miguel to be a long time ago.

'And her name, sir poet?' Jack said eagerly.

'Her name...' Tulio trailed off, not wanting to say Miguel's name out loud. If he did that, he'd have to acknowledge he loved Miguel more than he should. Remembering an old man talking of an old goddess of beauty, music and dance in a tavern one night, Tulio chose that name. 'Her name was Hathor.'

'Sound's foreign.' Jack presumed. 'Well you'll see your lass soon my Spanish amigo.'

'What...?' Tulio began.

'LAND HO!' A crewman hollowed from the rigging. Tulio lifted his eyes, squinting to see a green haze on the horizon.

'We're a little too north.' Jack commented, peering through his telescope. 'I must update my charts soon.'

'How long before we dock?' Tulio inquired, trying to sound casual.

'Few hours, sometime in the late afternoon or early evening.' Jack turned his attention back to the wheel. 'Could you tell the rest of the passengers to get ready?'

Tulio did so, offering to help the richer ones assemble their bags. They couldn't notice a few missing coins.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Altivo was the first off the _Silver Fox_, racing up and down the waterfront and glad to stretch his legs. Tulio managed to calm the horse down, controlling his own excitement. He was one step closer to Miguel. He still had to find El Dorado and another way in, but it was a start.

Jack wished him good luck, handing him an expensive looking golden necklace one of the passenger's had left behind. Tulio had refused at first, but Jack threatened to tell the necklace's owner he'd stolen it. It was a golden eagle with emerald eyes. He pocketed it, as it reminded him too much of Miguel.

He rented a modest room near the docks, saving the necklace for when he really needed it. The next-door tavern proved fruitful, with many patrons so drunk they wouldn't notice if Tulio stole their shoes let alone their purses. The gossip was slow, with much of the talk about the slave traders arriving and an old Lord's affair with a pretty servant girl. If Tulio had a gold coin for every time he'd heard that one...

Ensuring Altivo was settled in the stables, Tulio retired. His room had a table, bed, two chairs, washbasin and a window. He didn't need anymore than the basics. Two years without Miguel had made him see money doesn't mean happiness. Lying on the hard bed, Tulio waited for sleep, knowing he would dream of gold hair.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Breakfast was plain and rushed. After being cramped on a boat for weeks on end Tulio longed to ride the streets of the town. Although he came here to find Miguel, one day wouldn't hurt, and he needed it. He didn't bother with a saddle for Altivo, preferring to ride bareback.

Many of the people he passed spared him a glance, as he was on a horse, but none actually looked at him. The exotic foods he'd tasted in El Dorado were stacked high on stalls, but none looked as ripe, and their colour seemed to be duller. The cloth was vibrant, but lacking the intensity of what he'd worn in the city of gold. When he left he didn't think he'd miss it, how wrong he was.

Altivo suddenly halted, snorting.

'Stupid horse.' Tulio muttered. 'What is it?'

Altivo tossed his head and nickered, turning down a street into the slave market. Tulio let Altivo lead him, but cringed at the sight of the slaves. Working all day for nothing, poor food, little water, they were treated like animals. When they could no longer work they were disposed of. He shuddered; thinking how close he and Miguel had come to this life. Tulio would have worked on the plantations, but Miguel, with his golden hair, would have been taken as a showpiece or worse, a pleasure slave.

A crowd was gathered on the road ahead. Altivo seemed frantic now, so Tulio dismounted and tried to calm the former warhorse. Altivo settled, but kept nodding his head towards the commotion. Tulio figured it was distressing the horse, so he approached.

A large round man, obviously a slave trader, was whipping a slave on the ground. Tulio couldn't see the slave's face, but could hear his cries and that was enough. As the whip came back for another stroke Tulio grabbed it and yanked it from the owner's grasp. The several onlookers quickly disappeared.

The man was richly dressed, bearded and fat. He snarled at Tulio for ruining his fun.

'Stop.' Tulio growled, coiling the whip.

'He's my slave, so my property, and deserves punishment.' The trader said, spitting as he spoke.

'What did he do to deserve this?' Tulio gestured to the whip. Altivo had moved and was now behind the trader, nuzzling at the slave.

'Nothin'.' The trader said dismissively. 'But he's not broken yet. Only caught 'im a week ago.'

Tulio fumed, but resisted the eagre to use the whip in his hands. He walked around the trader to examine the slave.

Golden hair.

That was the first thing that struck Tulio. The slave was lying on his stomach, wearing nothing but a filthy pair of white trousers, his back covered in whip marks from this beating but also many more in the last days. Kneeling down next to the man, Tulio suddenly felt sick. The slave's hair covered his face, but Tulio's stomach told him who it was. It explained why Altivo had been acting strangely; he'd caught his sent.

Shifting the slave onto his back Tulio saw more whip marks across his chest and stomach. The movement caused the slave's hair to fall back, revealing an all too familiar face.

'Miguel...' Tulio breathed, just managing to keep his breakfast down. Miguel was unconscious, but his face was bruised and scratched, one lone whip mark trailing down his left cheek. The anger Tulio had felt moments before was back, but he resisted taking any action. Attacking the trader would only cause more problems, so Tulio would have to find another way. He decided to act casual.

'It's a shame.' Tulio said out loud, examining his friend.

'What that?' The trader asked, peering over his shoulder.

'Fine face, gold hair.' Tulio lifted one of Miguel's eyelids, already knowing their colour. 'Green eyes. Such a slave would make a marvellous addition to my household, but in his current state...'

The trader's eyes lit up at the prospect of a sale. 'Yes, yes. I thought as much, but he's my best, slaves heal, and I'll not part with 'im cheaply.'

Tulio bet the man said that about all his slaves, but bit his tongue. Altivo nudged his vest, causing it to make a clinking sound. Tulio remembered the necklace Jack had given him, and a plan formulated.

'I can understand that. I've just arrived here with my family to set up a plantation or two, but my gold will not arrive until tomorrow. I'll be needing slaves for my plantations, can you tell me where I can find some hard working men?'

'You're in luck sir!' The trader exclaimed. 'I handle that kind of business as well.'

'Excellent!' Tulio faked being excited by the man's revelation. 'I'd like to take this one now, but I have no money... wait a moment.' Tulio withdrew the necklace slowly, making sure to catch the gold in the sun. 'I have this. I propose a trade; the necklace for the slave, then tomorrow I can come back and acquire enough to run my plantations. I'll pay full price, plus an extra... say 5, to ensure quality.'

The trader's eyes were fixed on the necklace, clearly thinking it was a deal too good to be true. Tulio had no idea how many slaves it took to run a plantation, but he was guessing it was more than seven or eight. Suddenly the trader's expression changed.

'I'm suppose to be holding this one for another gentlemen, he promised me a very high price.' The trader said. Tulio suspected he wasn't lying this time, but couldn't lose Miguel.

'Is this gentlemen about to make you rich?' Tulio said aggressively. 'Sell me this slave or the deal's off.'

'Fine.' The trader said eventually, extending a sweaty hand. Tulio reluctantly took it, wiping it on his pants once the man's back was turned as he gloated over the necklace. Tulio hoped the first thief the trader came across stole it.

'Perfect, I'll come back tomorrow around midday.' Tulio forced a smile and lifted Miguel off the ground. He was lighter than a man of his size should be, worrying Tulio. Altivo sat down to let Tulio place Miguel on his back, but whined when Tulio moved to get on.

'Right, sorry I called you a stupid horse.' Tulio ran his hand through Altivo's mane. 'And thank you for finding Miguel. I'll get some apples for you later ok, but Miguel needs our help now.'

Altivo let Tulio climb on behind Miguel then set off back to the waterfront at a canter pace. Tulio wrapped his arms around Miguel to stop him falling off and as they rode only one question was on Tulio's mind: what happened to you Miguel?

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_**That is a very good question Tulio. What did happen to Miguel? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Good lord, it has almost been a year since I last put up a story, and that was a one shot. But don't worry; this story will be updated once every 5 - 7 days, depending on various unforseen factors.**_

_**P.S. - Reviews faster updates **_

_** Desert Thief**_


	2. Scarred Gold

**The Road back to El Dorado.  
(The Road to El Dorado II)**

**Summery:** After arriving in Spain Tulio and Chel find their spark dying, and a few months later Chel and Tulio part as friends. Chel leaves for Africa while Tulio acquires passage back to Mexico to find El Dorado and Miguel aboard a schooner captained by an Irishman called Jack, but things rarely go according to plan...

**Rating:** T for this chapter, will be changed to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Road to El Dorado, _but I will!

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Once Altivo had carried them back to Tulio's room, Tulio was faced with a problem. Miguel needed expert medical attention and supplies, but if he left and Miguel woke he could panic. Tulio knew he would if one moment he was being beaten and the next way lying in a strange room. He didn't trust the lady who owned the building, and he hadn't heard any old friends were in the area...

Altivo snorted and tossed his head towards the sea. Tulio followed his movement and an idea came.

Old friends, no. New friends however...

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Jack was lying on his stomach on the deck of the _Silver Fox_, shirtless, letting two pretty brunettes give him a massage. Apparently the girls here couldn't resist his Irish accent. He moaned as his muscles relaxed.

The boat tipped to the side, but Jack dismissed it as cargo being loaded. When the girl's hands stopped, he assumed they were eating some of the fruit he'd brought out. However, when a large, wet tongue licked his back he squealed.

It wasn't a girly squeal, no sir, it was a brave and manly and… who was he kidding, it was a girly squeal.

It was Tulio's horse, the great blundering piece of meat.

'What do you want, ya great oath.' Jack didn't expect an answer, but the horse shoved its bridle in his face. It took the captain a minute to register there was a note tied to the bridle, secured with a purple ribbon.

It took him another minute to realize it was Tulio's...

... And another to work out that meant the note was for him. Girls massaging him made him a little dull so he couldn't help it. He'd much rather be massaged and dull then sore and smart anyway...

Shaking the thought from his head Jack untied the note, pocketing the ribbon, and read the short message.

_'Jack,_

_No time to explain. Bring doctor and bandages. Altivo will show you the way._

_Tulio.'_

Jack re-read the note, twice, before groaning. What did he do to deserve being carried away from two beauties that loved his accent? At least he'd get to ride the horse.

Altivo jumped back onto the dock as Jack attempted to mount him. The horse gave him a look clearly saying _no._ Jack groaned again. This was why he went into the sea business, not the road. He didn't have to deal with horses.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Tulio sat on the side of the bed cleaning Miguel's numerous wounds out with a cloth. He'd pulled a chair up and rested a bowl of water on it once he'd sent Altivo to get Jack. The water had been replaced four times already. Underneath the blood and dirt the old Miguel slowly emerged, a little more tanned and thinner then their parting but still his partner.

None of the wounds looked life threatening, but there was just so many of them. Whip marks seemed to criss-cross over one another, scrapes and bruises covering his limbs. Miguel's back was the worst. Little skin was left untouched, and it had taken this long just to clean out all the wounds.

Tulio gently lowered Miguel onto the pallet and rinsed the cloth to start on the mark across his face. It started to bleed again as he cleaned it. Miguel turned away and made a whimpering sound.

'Miguel?' Tulio stopped to see if he was waking up. After a tense minute there was no more movement, so Tulio moved to continue his task.

Pounding on the door startled him for a second before he was filled with relief.

As soon as the door was open Jack was yelling at him. Tulio only caught a few things about brunettes, accents and horses because the Irishman was speaking too quickly. When he paused for a breath Tulio clamped a hand firmly over his mouth.

'Sir?' A man said behind Jack. Middle-aged, his face was soft but winkled beyond his years, and a little thin. 'I'm John Valentine, ship's surgeon and fellow Spaniard.'

Tulio glanced at Jack suspiciously. 'You don't have a surgeon.'

Jack mumbled something into Tulio's hand. When it was pulled away he said, 'Not mine amigo, some huge English ship's. Was losing a card game, I helped him win. You Spanish have no skill when it comes to cards.'

Tulio wanted to rebuttal that comment but the surgeon, Valentine, walked past him and approached Miguel.

'Was he flogged?' The surgeon asked, prodding some of the wounds.

'Whipped.' Tulio answered, feeling suddenly protective of Miguel. 'Rescued him from the slave markets.'

'Legally?' The surgeon stopped his examination. 'If you're fugitives…'

'Paid in full.' Tulio quickly assured the man, then turned to Jack. 'Thanks for that necklace, without it I'd never of got Miguel out of there.'

'I take it Miguel's Hathor.' Jack stated, peering into the room.

'Does anything escape you Jack?' Tulio joked weakly, knowing full well his kind of... longing for Miguel wasn't accepted in polite... well any society.

'Only two brunettes with amazing hands.' Jack murmured to himself, confusing Tulio. 'No matter, some lads like lasses, some lads like lads, some lasses even like lasses. At least he's human.'

'You don't find me... strange?' Tulio dared to ask.

'Strange? Yes. Reason enough to hate you, nah.' The Irishman joked. 'You have no idea what the English get up to. This one fellow insisted his goat stay in his cabin. Now I'm not one to pry, but -'

'Maybe later Jack.' Tulio interrupted. 'I'm rather worried about Miguel right now.'

'Miguel... oh right. Sorry.' Jack winced before the two entered the small room. Jack sat himself on the table to give Tulio and Dr. Valentine some room, but he still leaned out as far as possible to see.

'Looks worse than it really is.' Dr. Valentine said, feeling Miguel's arms. 'Nothing seems broken; he's just need food, water and rest. I'll show you how to wrap his torso and leave you plenty of clean bandages. Infection is the greatest risk at the moment.'

'So he'll live?' Tulio hadn't heard such good news for a long time.

'No sign of fever or infection, but you must keep the wounds clean. I don't believe my ship is departing soon so if I have time I'll come back to check -'

Dr. Valentine was cut short by Miguel suddenly sitting straight up, gasping, eyes darting frantically around the room.

A squeal came from behind Tulio, followed by a thud. Tulio simply ignored Jack and focused on Miguel.

'Miguel.' Tulio said softly, pushing Dr. Valentine out of the way. Miguel didn't seem to hear him.

'Miguel!' Tulio sat down on the bed, placing one hand on Miguel's back, but Miguel swung wildly at him. He caught the blonde's wrists and held them tightly.

'Miguel!' Tulio screamed. That seemed to register in Miguel's mind, as all struggling ceased.

'... Tulio?' Miguel whispered gently, as if afraid he was dreaming.

'Miguel!' Tulio cried, wrapping his arms around his friend, eyes watering. When Miguel didn't respond he pulled away. 'Miguel, what's wrong?'

'Tulio?' Miguel repeated, hands moving blindly until they found Tulio's face. Tulio let Miguel feel his brow, cheeks and chin. Several seconds passed before Miguel suddenly cried, 'Tulio! It's really you!'

'Of course it's me, can't you see that?' Tulio was confused at Miguel's behaviour. Something didn't seem right, especially since his eyes failed to focus on anything for long. Miguel's gaze dropped for a second, and then rose to stare roughly in Tulio's direction.

'No,' Miguel said quietly. 'I can't.'

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_**Ok, so this one was shorter than the intro, but I wanted to end it there. Aren't I mean? Don't worry, cause it was so short I'll update it again on say... Friday? Yes Friday will do fine. **_

_**I would give you a hint about what's happening next chapter, but because only 2 people reviewed - and 55 viewed it - I won't. So there.**_

_**Desert Thief**_


	3. Revelations

**The Road back to El Dorado.   
(The Road to El Dorado II)**

**Summery:** After arriving in Spain Tulio and Chel find their spark dying, and a few months later Chel and Tulio part as friends. Chel leaves for Africa while Tulio acquires passage back to Mexico to find El Dorado and Miguel aboard a schooner captained by an Irishman called Jack, but things rarely go according to plan...

**Rating:** M for this chapter. Better safe than sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Road to El Dorado, _but I will!

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'What?' Tulio's mind refused to register the green eyes looking at him couldn't see him.

'I can't see.' Miguel stated tensely.

'Oh, tough luck laddie.' Jack said. Tulio elbowed him, hard. 'Right, I'll just shut up then.'

'Who's that?' Miguel went ridged at the sound of a new voice. Tulio moved closer to comfort him.

'Jack, a friend and an idiot, among other things.' Tulio explained.

'Captain as well.' Jack added, then winced at the glare Tulio sent his way. 'Sorry, forgot. Shutting up.'

'Captain? Really?' Miguel's enthusiasm returned so quickly Tulio was stunned. 'What kind of boat? Are you a pirate, or a trader? How long have you been at sea? What adventures -'

'Miguel...' Tulio growled lightly. 'Let the doctor see your eyes.'

'Doctor?' Miguel started looking around the room, even though he couldn't see anything. 'Where?'

'Dr. Valentine.' The man grasped one of Miguel's hands and lifted it to his face. While letting Miguel paint a picture of his face with his hands, he continued. 'What happened son?'

Miguel hesitated, and Tulio suspected it had something to do with El Dorado.

'Only tell him how you injured you eyes.' Tulio said, trying to give Miguel a hint. 'No need to tell the whole adventure.'

He drew his finger across his neck as Jack opened his mouth again. Catching the gesture Jack pouted.

'A group of barrels exploded next to me.' Miguel said slowly, closing his eyes. 'Threw me several metres. When I woke I couldn't see. At first I thought I was blindfolded, but I felt around and there was nothing. That was... 6 days ago? Maybe 7?'

'Can I take a look?' Dr. Valentine asked sincerely. Miguel shrugged, opening his eyes. Dr. Valentine peered into them before saying, 'Jack, could you get me a candle?'

'Sure!' Jack bounded off, returning a moment later with a candle. The doctor didn't seem impressed.

'A lit candle.' He added. Miguel laughed, and Tulio grinned at hearing it again.

Jack stormed out, but returned soon after, this time with a burning candle.

'Close the shutters as well.' Dr. Valentine instructed. Jack obeyed, sulking. Dr. Valentine then shielded Miguel's eyes from the light of the candle, then lifted his hand, watching the green orbs intensely. He did this several times with each eye. When he moved the candle closer Miguel leaned back.

'You saw it?' Tulio asked hopefully.

'Felt it.' Miguel answered. 'Too hot.'

'I've seen enough.' Dr. Valentine said, blowing out the candle. 'You can open the shutters Jack.'

'Well?' Tulio said impatiently.

'I've seen it before.' The doctor started. 'When a cannonball or unchecked flame ignites a powder barrel. The flash blinds any man nearby.'

'Do they recover?' Tulio asked, holding Miguel tighter seeing as he was very still.

'Some do.' Dr. Valentine scratched his chin. 'It's unusual. Those who recover do so in seconds, or minutes. Those who don't lose all the response in their eyes, and often show signs of burning on the eyes. But you Miguel, are different.'

Right you are, Tulio thought. That's why I lo- stop right there Tulio! Now is not the time to be thinking that.

'How?' Jack had blurted out during Tulio's moment of distraction.

'He lacks sight, but his pupils still respond to the changing light.' Dr. Valentine shook his head. 'I've never seen anything like it.'

'Will he see again?' Tulio failed to keep the stress out of his voice.

'Honestly, it could go either way.' He said. 'I'm afraid only time will tell.'

Tulio's heart fell. He'd found Miguel, alive, only to have fate deal them a devastating hand. Tulio himself wouldn't think less of Miguel, but the golden haired adventurer loved to see everything, read anything he saw, watch the sun set over different landscapes and stare up at the stars for hours. How would he do that now?

Miguel slumped against Tulio, eyes closed. Tulio quickly checked for breathing and found it, steady and calm.

'Let him sleep.' Dr. Valentine said softly. 'Now help me finish cleaning these wounds, then I'll show you how to bandage his chest, along with some things you'll need to know to care for his... condition.'

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'Jack!' Tulio barked at the Irishman. 'Why didn't you wake me?'

After Dr. Valentine had left Tulio refused to leave Miguel's side, only doing so when Jack offered to take watch and wake him if Miguel woke. He'd only closed his eyes in the early hours of the morning but now it was almost midday. However it seemed as soon as Miguel woke Jack started telling him of his adventures. If he hadn't been in Jack's debt for the necklace and finding the doctor he'd kick the Irishman through the door.

'Err...' Said captain cringed under Tulio's gaze. 'I will... I am going... have important... err... stuff to do. By Miguel!'

He darted out the door and was gone.

'Why'd you do that?' Miguel whined. 'Now I won't find out the ending.'

'It seems a lot of stories these days are unfinished.' Tulio commented, closing the door and the shutters before sitting on the chair next to the bed. 'Besides, I want to hear your story, mainly how'd you leave El Dorado and ended up in the company of slave traders.'

'Well,' Miguel begun, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. 'It began around a week ago...'

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_'Miguel!' _

_That was the only warning he received before four little girls tackled him, clinging to his legs and waist._

_'Tea, Jul, Bella, Del, where's your father?' Miguel smiled, returning each of their hugs._

_'Over by the tunnel.' Tea, aged 10, chirped._

_'Then let's go visit him.' Miguel started walking but Bella and Del, twins, stood on each of his feet._

_'Give us a ride?' They pleaded, eyes wide._

_'Me too Miguel.' Jul jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Afraid of being strangled, Miguel secured her legs with his arms._

_'I'll lead the way.' Tea said, old enough to know Miguel couldn't carry any more weight, but young enough to be disappointed._

_Miguel moved awkwardly, following Tea. When the tunnel came into view Miguel was sweating, but the girls jumped off him when they saw their father._

_'Daddy!' They screamed, lunging themselves at Chief Tannabok. _

_'How's the tunnel coming chief?' Miguel asked, using the stone of the mountain to support his tired frame._

_'Just needs a little decoration.' Chief Tannabok replied, urging his daughters into it._

_The people of El Dorado had at first been happy to be cut off from the outside world, but after a few months the hunters began to worry about the amount of animals remaining, and the healers about herbs they needed that didn't grow in El Dorado. Chief Tannabok and Lord Miguel had devised a plan to built a small tunnel through the mountain, easy to hide, hard to find. _

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'So they still think you're a god?' Tulio interrupted.

'Yea,' Miguel laughed. 'Even after I fell down the temple stairs and broke my arm.'

'What!' Tulio shouted at a laughing Miguel.

'It was after a feast, I was still hung over. Tripped on my mandolin.' Miguel explained. 'There was blood all over me, but the new High Priest, Mecca-Kan, said something about gods appearing in many different forms, and this time I'd... we'd chosen to be mortals, which is why I bled and you... err... umm... could... err... well do Chel.'

'They know about that?' Tulio's face turned crimson, but Miguel couldn't see it.

'Yea, they figured it out.' Miguel's smile faded slightly. 'Where is she?'

'We parted.' Tulio sighed. 'We didn't last.'

'Oh.' Miguel said quietly. Tulio couldn't tell what emotions he was feeling at the news, because he always relied on Miguel's eyes to tell him. They were still closed.

'Finish this tale first, then I'll tell you mine.' Tulio said, wanting Miguel to continue.

'Alright, so Chief Tanni and I had come up with the idea...'

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_'Just don't make any maps this time.' Miguel joked. Chief Tannabok laughed before looking around._

_'Where's Azul?' Azul was his eldest daughter, at 14 years._

_'Was she playing with the others?' Miguel asked, not remembering seeing her on his walk._

_'No, she went down to the river.' Chief Tannabok's cheerful attitude was disappearing quickly._

_Miguel sighed. 'I'll go look for her. She probably just lost track of time while drawing. You know how she is.'_

_Azul, after Miguel had described how European's portraits differed from their own, had taken to practicing the foreign form of art. She'd started shakily but now her artwork was so lifelike Miguel had her repaint the inside of the god's temple._

_'Azul!' He shouted, heading towards the river. 'Azul!'_

_'Azul!' He was at the river now, and there was no Azul. Something crunched under his foot. It was her paintbrush. Azul would never just leave it. Miguel heard a scream and ducked down behind a bush. Two years training with the El Dorado guards meant he knew how to creep up on someone. He slowly made his way towards the sound._

_Five men were gathered around a large tree, a horse and cart not far away. The men, white men, were shouting up at a figure in the tree. Squinting, Miguel could see it was Azul. He crept around to the horse and unhooked the animal. When it failed to move Miguel slapped it on the rump. The horse bolted off into the jungle, making two of the men run after it._

_Miguel crawled into the cart, finding it full of barrels. He poked around some more and found a rapier. He wished Tulio was here to form a better plan, but he wasn't, so Miguel had to rely on the element of surprise._

_Jumping out he cut down one of the men before the others could react._

_'Azul get out of here!' Miguel yelled, parrying one man's sword. Azul leaped into another tree and jumped, taking off as soon as her feet touched the ground._

_Miguel didn't want to kill any on the men, just wound them. Dodging a slash that would have cut through his arm Miguel knocked over a torch. As it rolled down the slope it headed for the cart. One of the men screamed something but Miguel couldn't made out what, as the cart exploded, sending him crashing into a tree. He felt blinding pain in his eyes, then nothing._

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_When Miguel came too he groaned. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the jungle._

_Nothing._

_There was just darkness. At first Miguel thought it was night, but when he looked up there were no stars, no moon._

_Nothing. _

_Refusing to panic Miguel raised his hand to his face to clear whatever was blocking his vision._

_There was nothing._

_His hand touched his eyelashes, causing him to blink. Now he started to panic. He couldn't see! He rose to his feet and look all around him, tying desperately to see something, anything._

_Nothing._

_Miguel felt a tree behind him and leant against it, slowly falling to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his knees and cried silently. He felt the hot tears on his skin, so he knew whatever had caused his blindness hadn't destroyed his eyes._

_A horse's whine cut through the darkness. Miguel stood up again._

_'Hello?' He called, immediately regretting it. He didn't know if the horse was alone or was pulling someone, and if that someone was friendly or not. It was too late to take it back, as hoof beats came closer, followed by the sound of a whip and chattering._

_Miguel heard the horse stop as its owner stepped off. It must have been a big man, as the leaves and branches beneath his feet broke violently. There was silence for a minute._

_'Sir?' Miguel hesitated. 'I... I can't see, and I was wondering -'_

_CRACK!_

_The man struck Miguel across the cheek with what must have been a whip. Miguel cried out and held his hand up to the wound. Hot liquid told him he was bleeding._

_CRACK! CRACK!_

_Two more lines of pain appeared on his stomach. Miguel shrunk against the tree and whimpered. He couldn't see the man raise the whip, so he didn't know when the next blow was coming._

_A hand latched onto his wrist and pulled him forward. Miguel resisted but received a hard slap to his uninjured cheek. The hand turned his head left, then right, and then shoved him to the ground._

_Sticks poked into his chest, but Miguel didn't dare more._

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

_The whip came down on his back, harder than the two previous times. Miguel bit his tongue so hard it bled._

_'You little blonde bitch.' The man said from above him. 'Did you do this?'_

_'Do what?' Miguel questioned._

_CRACK!_

_Miguel screamed that time, as the stroke went across a previous whip mark._

_'My men and the gunpowder.' The man sneered. 'You did this, didn't you? Well, I should kill you, but that wouldn't cover my losses.'_

_Miguel didn't like the man's tone, and swallowed. He gasped as the man's voice appeared in his ear._

_'You'll make a pretty slave.'_

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'God Miguel.' Tulio breathed, hardly believing someone could be that cruel. 'How'd you survive?'

'It was only a week.' Miguel dismissed it, but Tulio wasn't so convinced. Moving onto the bed he placed a hand on Miguel's back. The blonde flinched by instinct, but leant into Tulio's touch when he was sure there wasn't a blow coming. 'And you rescued me.'

'I wouldn't say that,' Tulio blushed again, cursing himself for acting like a girl. 'I may have lied to the trader, but I still had to buy you.'

'You were the one who stopped him whipping me.' Miguel realized, moving back to lean against Tulio's chest. 'I heard a horse whining then a man shouting. I knew the voice, but I was to tired to find a name...'

'Well you're mine now, and I'm not letting you go.' Tulio mentally kicked himself for saying such a romantic line, but as usual it went right over Miguel's head.

'I was going to be sold later that day.' Miguel said slowly.

'The trader said something about that.' Tulio had suspected the trader hadn't been lying; now he knew he was right.

'When the buyer, a man, approached me I could smell expensive perfume and hear coin's rattling from his purse. He touched my face, I didn't like it.' Miguel shuddered at the memory. 'He hit me when I turned away, and although I couldn't see him, he seemed... evil.'

'Well he can't get you now, can he?' Tulio shifted so he leant against the wall while Miguel leaned against him.

'Tell me about Chel.' Miguel asked suddenly, all sadness gone from his voice. 'And Spain. Has it changed much? What did you do while you were gone?'

Tulio laughed and told him everything, well except the part about why he and Chel and grown apart.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Diego collapsed into his chair, disappointed. The young nobleman who'd brought the blonde haired slave didn't show up, but Diego still had hope he'd appear tomorrow. Unlocking a draw he pulled forth the necklace the man had traded for the slave. It was quite a beautiful piece, a golden eagle with emerald eyes spread out to cover the upper chest, with a thin but strong chain attached to wrap around one's neck. Diego had taken it in to the local jewellers, but had to be turned away; the man didn't have enough gold to trade for it.

The door was kicked open with such force the lock broke. Diego reached for his sabre but stopped when he saw whom it was.

Count Salar was a tall but pale man, with neat, black hair and blue eyes. He'd heard the count described as handsome, but his personality and nature were cruel. Slaves sold to his plantations lived for an average of 10 months, pleasure slaves only could expect a few weeks before they were disposed of.

'Count.' Diego smiled nervously.

'Where is he?' Salar demanded.

'The slave?' Diego stuttered. 'Ah well... I had a better offer and -'

'He was mine!' Salar moved forward and slammed his fists onto the desk, causing several cracks to appear. 'Who brought him?'

'Didn't catch his name.' Diego whimpered, not wanting to receive the count's temper. He spotted the necklace. 'He paid with this though.'

The count snatched it up and held it to the candlelight.

'Very expensive, very unique.' Salar said to himself, turning it over in his hands then placing it back on the table. 'What else do you remember about the man?'

'Young, black hair, blue eyes.' Diego scratched his neck. 'Had a purple ribbon in his hair, rode a white horse... that's all.'

'That's all?' Salar repeated. Diego nodded. Salar sighed and turned to leave. Diego released the breath he'd been holding.

Salar suddenly swung around, sword flashing in the light. Diego fell from the chair quite dead. Wiping the sword on the dead trader's robe, he sheathed his sword and picked up the necklace again, ignoring the blood that had splattered onto it. 'I wonder which noblewoman is missing you?'

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_**Ohh so the new bad guy makes an appearance. Just in case any of you didn't understand Diego was the slave trader who sold Miguel to Tulio, but I think you could work that out yourselves.**_

'It seems a lot of stories these days are unfinished.' - Tulio

_**Reference to all the unfinished stories floating around; so if you're an author with an unfinished story on get typing!**_

_** Desert Thief**_


	4. Flight

**The Road back to El Dorado.   
(The Road to El Dorado II)**

**Summery:** After arriving in Spain Tulio and Chel find their spark dying, and a few months later Chel and Tulio part as friends. Chel leaves for Africa while Tulio acquires passage back to Mexico to find El Dorado and Miguel aboard a schooner captained by an Irishman called Jack, but things rarely go according to plan...

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Road to El Dorado, _but I will!

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Tulio woke and tried to sit up, but something was preventing him. Opening his eyes he saw Miguel was still leaning on him, and he was still asleep. The two had shared various tales for most of the night. He settled back down, liking the way Miguel fit against his chest.

He didn't know how long he just sat there, but gentle knocking on the door disturbed him. He ignored it, but it persisted.

Tulio gently manoeuvred Miguel off him. His partner stirred, but didn't wake.

When he opened the door to reveal Jack, Tulio felt like strangling him, but when he saw the two bowls of soup Jack held, he was forgiven. Tulio hadn't eaten in a day; as for Miguel only God knew when he last had a decent meal.

'Dr. Valentine suggested it.' Jack said as Tulio took the bowls from him. 'He'll check on Miguel again tomorrow if you want him to.'

'Can he do it today?' Tulio asked, devouring his serving. 'I want to get Miguel out of here soon.'

'Why? To get him back to El Dorado?' Jack smiled at Tulio's shocked expression, spoon hanging out of his mouth. 'Miguel mentioned it while I was talking to him.'

'Well that's my plan.' Tulio removed the spoon to speak. 'We'll ride Altivo down the coast until we find where we landed last time, then make out way from there.'

'That could take months! Ow!' Jack exclaimed, lowering his voice when Tulio kicked him. He rubbed his shin violently. 'You two will be the death of me. Look, there's no contracts my crew and I can take at the moment, so why don't we all go for a little cruise down the coast on good old _Silver, _she's faster than that stupid horse, and more comfortable.'

Tulio thought it over in his mind. Jack had some good points, but it would mean he and his crew would know the starting marker of the trail.

'How can I trust you?' Tulio finally said. 'After all, it is a city of gold.'

'As long as I have the _Silver Fox_, I'm content.' Jack responded. 'And if you'd like, we could land you a few miles up or down the coast so my men don't get any ideas in their thick skulls.'

'I like it.' Miguel said from the bed, obviously awake. 'When can we leave?'

'Tomorrow morning?' Jack guessed, then corrected himself at Tulio's glare. 'This evening? Yes, this evening. I'll send Dr. Valentine to check Miguel then.'

'Bye Jack!' Miguel called as the captain left.

'You hungry Miguel?' Tulio had finished his bowl and moved to pick up his friend's.

'I could eat Altivo.' Miguel joked, then frowned. 'How will I...'

'I'll help you.' Tulio reassured the blonde.

'It's not too much trouble?' Miguel asked, sitting up.

'You're always trouble,' Tulio replied. 'But never too much.'

Miguel smiled.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'Are you Mr. Egan?' A voice said from the dock. Jack looked up from coiling rope to see a richly dressed gentleman watching him intently.

'Screw the formalities, call me Jack.' The Irishman extended a hand, but withdrew it when the stranger didn't move. 'What you want?'

'Do you recognise this?' The man held up the necklace he'd given Tulio, who'd used it to free Miguel. Jack may have been imagining it, but there seemed to be blood on it.

'Vaguely.' Jack lied. 'Think one of the lass's on me last voyage wore it. Can't be too sure though. Why you ask?'

'How about a young man with a white horse?' The stranger ignored Jack's question. 'He has blue eyes and black hair tied with a purple ribbon.'

'Every time I enter town.' Jack said casually, refusing to panic. 'Round 4 or 5 just this morning. Got anything more specific?'

'He recently brought a slave, a slave promised to me.' The man growled and Jack fought the eagre to run away. 'He had golden hair and green eyes.'

'Every time I see my reflection, apart from the slave part.' Jack shook his head. The man suddenly jumped aboard and pinned Jack to one of the masts by his throat.

'If you're lying to me, I'll skin you alive then shove your skin down your throat.' The man threatened. Jack swallowed.

'Then I... will... tell ya if... I see him.' Jack wheezed. The man looked satisfied so he released the Irishman, but not before stroking his cheek. Jack turned his head and the man raised his hand to hit him, but seemed to reconsider.

'If you find them, your reward will be 100 dubloons.' Salar said softy before departing.

Jack massaged his throat carefully as the stranger disappeared into the crowd of people around the docks.

'Bloody English.' He swore under his breath, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'I would have liked to keep an eye on you Miguel, but I'm not going to stop you from leaving.' Dr. Valentine said after he'd finished checking Miguel's wounds and eyes. Where are you heading?'

'Spain.' Miguel said.

'Ireland.' Tulio said at the same moment. The partners paused before Tulio spoke. 'Spain via Ireland.'

'I see,' Dr. Valentine didn't sound convinced, but he didn't press the matter. 'Well I wish you two good luck but more importantly good health.'

'You really think we can find the way back to El Dorado?' Miguel asked one the doctor had left.

'We have to.' Tulio replied. 'I remember the way vaguely, but you and Altivo can help.'

'How can I help? I can't see.' Miguel stared blankly at Tulio, guided by his voice. He lowered his head, letting his hair cover his face. 'Just leave me Tulio, I'll just slow you down.'

'Hey,' Tulio lifted up his partner's chin, wiping away the single tear that had fallen with his thumb. 'I'll never leave you, understand? You give my life adventure remember? We'll find El Dorado again, I swear to you.'

'Really?' Miguel didn't seem convinced.

'Really.' Tulio confirmed, and they did their secret handshake, although Miguel was a little off. Not being able to see probably had something to do with it.

'Tulio...' Miguel started but someone cut him off.

'Tulio!' A voice yelled from outside. 'Tulio!'

'Not now.' Tulio groaned. He was going to kill that damn Irishman.

'Tulio!' Jack appeared at the door, panting.

'What.' Tulio growled dangerously.

'Leave... now... have to... man... had necklace... looking for... Miguel...' Jack gasped out of breath. Tulio felt Miguel stiffen, so he walked over to Jack and grabbed him.

'Slow breathes ok?' Tulio made Jack copy his own breathing so the captain could calm down. After several breathes he seemed to relax.

'Right, sorry. This English bastard, rich bastard I'll add, just appeared on my ship and asked if I'd seen you.' Jack explained.

'And did you tell him?' Tulio shouted a little harshly.

'No! I helped you remember.' Jack moved back at Tulio's outburst. 'I lied, so then he asked about a slave. What he said matches little Hathor over there.'

'Hathor?' Miguel piped up. Tulio and Jack ignored him.

'Then?' Tulio demanded.

'I lied again, so he pinned me to the mast and threatened me. It was weird, one moment he's about to hit me, the next he's caressing my cheek.' Jack shivered at the memory. 'It was disturbing, but the English are a few sails short of a frigate.'

'Miguel get up, we're leaving now.' Tulio helped his friend stand and guided him out the door. 'Jack go get Altivo.'

'How will we get away?' Miguel leaned heavily against Tulio, still weak from the beating's he'd received. 'We can't ride out of the city.'

'Jack's a captain remember.' Tulio lightly tapped Miguel on the forehead. 'Which means...?'

'He... has a boat!' Miguel said aloud. Tulio laughed and helped the blonde out of the building and onto the docks. He could see the _Silver Fox_ at the end of the peer, Jack trying to convince Altivo to get on the schooner.

'Use apples.' Tulio shouted. Jack soon had the warhorse settled. Tulio lifted Miguel up so they could walk over the gangplank.

'Tulio...' Miguel said dangerously. 'I'm not a girl put me down.'

'You sure act like one.' Tulio grumbled, trying not to fall into the ocean. Once aboard he put Miguel down, but grabbed him when he swayed too far.

'Landlubber.' Jack muttered, moving to untie the ship from the peer.

'Capt'n!' One of the men shouted from the rigging.

'What?' Jack yelled back, barely catching the telescope as it dropped from the sails. Following the crewman's directions he peered back at the docks and gasped.

'Quick, hide!' He whispered to the two partners.

'Where?' Tulio couldn't see anywhere safe to hide.

'Why?' Miguel questioned, not seeing anything.

'That man is coming down here.' Jack heaved the lid off a crate. 'Get in!'

Tulio was reluctant to go into the small box, but he didn't see any alternatives. He helped Miguel into it then turned to Jack. 'What about Altivo?'

'I'll throw him overboard.' Jack said in all seriousness. Said horse nudged him lightly in the back as a warning. 'Ah! Just joking, good horsie. I'll lie again, Englishman wouldn't know if Pinocchio was lying, let alone little old me.'

Tulio didn't like the idea, but Jack shoved him inside and slid the lid back. The crate was too small for them to stand, but they could sit down. It was total darkness inside, and after only a few seconds Tulio began to feel uneasy. He couldn't see the walls, only feel them. There could be anything lurking in some corner and he wouldn't know. Tulio wondered if this was how Miguel felt all the time, always fearing a surprise attack.

'Miguel?' Tulio whispered.

'Yea?' His voice came from beside Tulio.

'You alright?'

'Little tight.' Was the answer. Tulio manoeuvred himself so Miguel sat between his legs. Feeling another heartbeat calmed Tulio down.

'Tulio?'

'Yes Miguel?

'I -'

They jerked in surprise as someone kicked the crate, hard. Tulio figured it was Jack's way of telling them to shut up.

There was silence outside until heavy footsteps walked across the deck.

'That's a beautiful horse.' A voice Tulio hadn't heard before said with an English accent. Miguel stiffened.

'It's him.' The blonde breathed. 'The one who hit me.'

'Shhhh.' Tulio squeezed his friend in reassurance. 'It's ok, Jack will make sure of that.'

Now why didn't he believe that?

'That old thing?' Jack said in reply, his footsteps moving towards Altivo. 'Brought him today for my niece back home. She'll be 7 when I get back. She has the most adorable face and when her mother braids her hair -'

'Why don't I believe you?' The Englishman said softly, but his tone cut the air like a sword.

'Cause I'm Irish and you're English.' Tulio could almost see Jack shrugging as he replied. Tulio prayed he knew what he was doing.

'Search the ship.' The Englishman said, and several sets of footsteps disappeared below.

'You know, I never caught your name mate.' Jack commented cheerfully.

'Don't touch me!' Jack must have put his arm around the stranger. 'And I'm not your _mate_. My name is _Count_ Salar.'

'The one who slept with the servant girl?'

Miguel snorted. Tulio nudged him lightly but only just managed to hold in his own amusement.

'No.' Count Salar growled.

'Oh, the one who likes to dress in his mother's clothes at night and dance around the courtyard singing 'God save the King?''

Tulio clamped his hand over Miguel's mouth to stop him laughing. Footsteps came back on deck.

'They're not onboard my Lord.' A male said, presumedly to Salar.

'What about that crate?' Salar said. Tulio's heart stopped.

'See for yourself.' Jack's smart reply came. If the count didn't kill him, Tulio would.

Footsteps approached and Tulio's breathing increased. As they stopped directly in front of them Tulio saw his life flash before his eyes, mainly the last time he'd been to the new world.

Cortez, rowboat, horse, skull, map, small animal that kept following them around, trail, monkeys, Chel, El Dorado, gods, sheep, Chief Tannabok- wait sheep? Where did they come from?

A crate lid was lifted and Tulio froze to see... nothing? The lid hadn't moved. Jack must have placed another crate atop their hiding place. He wasn't going to kill the Irishman; he was going to kiss him.

Salar slowly lowered the lid.

'I told you so.' Jack informed the count, stepping next to him. 'Now why'd you waste all that time when -'

CRACK!

Tulio and Miguel both winced at the sound. Someone hit the deck a second later. Tulio couldn't tell if it had been Salar or Jack, but he suspected the latter.

'Captain!' Someone shouted. Yep, it was Jack.

'Hold!' Jack shouted back then grunted. Tulio desperately wanted to see what was happening. Jack filed him in. 'Get your foot off me Count, I've done nothing wrong.'

'I know you warned them.' Salar sneered, his voice coming from near the ground. Probably leaning down to taunt Jack. 'Next time I see you, you're mine.'

There was another crack and Jack yelped. The count's footsteps faded, as did his men's. Tulio and Miguel waited for someone to get them out. One minute passed, then two, then three.

'Jack?' Miguel whispered. There was nothing for several seconds, then...

'Bastard.' Jack spat, and the sound of a crate hitting the deck followed. Tulio helped move the lid and assisted Miguel get out. As he stretched his back cracked.

'That was close.' Jack said, turning Tulio's attention on him.

'God!' Tulio cursed. Jack's nose was bleeding freely, as was his lip. He was holding his side where it looked like the count had kicked him. 'Are you alright?'

'What?' Miguel asked from beside him.

'Just got a little bashed.' Jack calmly said, spitting out some blood. 'But 'm fine. Had worse beating's at the hands of lasses.'

He limped up to the wheel and gave orders to cast off. Within moments they were turning out towards the ocean. The sudden movement caused Miguel to fall into Tulio's arms. Tulio blushed bright red, but it didn't go unnoticed. Jack was laughing from above them.

Tulio growled at him but helped Miguel regain his feet. As the port grew smaller Tulio constantly made sure he was within arm's reach of his partner. If he fell overboard...

Said partner was getting reacquainted with Altivo. The horse was nuzzling him affectionately. Why does he nuzzle Miguel and lick him? Tulio didn't appreciate being covered in horse slobber.

Tulio looked back at the port, now only a blip on the horizon. Hang on...

'Jack why are we heading out to sea?' Tulio shouted at the captain. 'You'd said we'd head south along the coast.'

'Don't get your panties in a knot amigo.' Jack called back. 'Salar's men will be watching, so we'll keep this course until sunset then turn South West and meet up with the coast... say... I dunno... 20 miles south of the port sometime in the early morn, and wait for sunrise.'

'Miguel,' Tulio started. 'What were you going to say before, in the crate?'

'It's not important.' The blonde looked away. 'Really.'

Tulio let the matter drop, but only because he didn't want to press his partner.

'Tulio,' Miguel started. 'Help me up to the wheel. I'd like to talk to Jack.'

Tulio felt a sudden surge of jealousy, but swallowed it. Miguel, unable to watch the water, wanted some way to amuse himself, and Jack surely had a few tales hidden up his sleaves. He guided Miguel up next to Jack, helping him sit down on a crate.

The Irishman immediately started a tale about the time they'd been pursued by the French navy after unknowingly taking aboard a fugitive. Occasionally another member of the crew corrected Jack's words, mainly when he was talking about how brave he'd been. Tulio didn't know if the story was completely true, suspecting Jack was exaggerating some of the facts, but it was entertaining.

Eventually the warm afternoon sun combined with the steady rocking of the _Silver Fox_ lured Tulio into a peaceful doze.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

When Tulio woke then sun had set. He yawned, stretched and looked around. Jack had retired, and Miguel as steering... wait Miguel!

'Miguel what are you doing?' Tulio yelled, not believing Jack would be that stupid.

'Jack said it was ok.' Miguel sounded like a child caught doing something naughty. 'Scott's watching me anyway.'

'Scott?' Tulio saw a figure perched on the railing. The man, Scott, waved then went back to his gazing.

'Left, little.' Scott said in a thick French accent. Miguel turned the wheel slightly to the left and Scott nodded. Tulio remembered Jack saying the French fugitives name was Scott... no couldn't be.

'Where's Jack.' He asked Scott. He didn't reply.

'Doesn't speak much Spanish.' Miguel said during the silence. 'Most of the crew speak French or Italian.'

'So Jack just let you take the wheel?'

'Not at first, but he couldn't resist 'the face.'' Miguel smiled, then added. 'He also needed some sleep. Tulio, he wasn't too badly injured was he?'

'Didn't look like it.' Tulio moved to stand next to Miguel. 'Why?'

'After you fell asleep he didn't talk much. And when he left he struggled down the stairs.' As if sensing Tulio's gaze on him Miguel explained. 'When you can't see, your other senses get sharper. It's amazing. I can feel the breeze on my face but also on the _Fox, _I can feel how she moved through the water, and how she turns when I fiddle with the wheel. Right now there are two crewman on deck, one being Scott, the other atop the main mast. Two others are talking below, and the ship's cat is sneaking around behind us.'

Tulio turned and sure enough a scrawny ginger cat was making its way across the deck. He vaguely remembered seeing something orange out of the corner of his eye several times on the voyage here, but he'd never actually seen the feline.

'May I?' Tulio asked Miguel. Miguel shrugged and let him take the wheel. The blonde reached out and grasped a railing to steady himself as Tulio fiddled with the wheel, turning the ship left and right to feel how she moved. He could feel the ship move when he jerked the wheel, but not when he turned it slowly. It seemed whatever Miguel could feel, he could not.

'No playin'.' Scott grunted. 'Right, little-lot.'

'Little-lot?' Tulio repeated.

'Halfway between a little and a lot.' Miguel translated. 'Like I said, he doesn't know much Spanish.'

'How much does he know?'

'Right, left, little, lot, straight, no and playing.' Miguel recited. 'At least that's all I've heard him say.'

'Brilliant.' Tulio squinted at the horizon, but couldn't see any land, but in the dark he feared the first warning he'd get was when they ran aground. 'How long till we reach land again?'

'What time is it now?' Miguel asked. Tulio moved to look up at the stars but stopped himself. They were in different positions then back in Spain.

'1 and half.' Scott grunted from his perch.

'Then another... hour?' Miguel yawned again. 'I'm suppose to wake Jack now.'

'How are you planning to do that?' Tulio inquired. Miguel frowned and Tulio hastily apologised. 'Sorry Miguel I didn't mean -'

'It's fine Tulio.' Miguel gave a half-hearted laugh, fumbling about till he found the dark haired man and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 'Besides, Dr. Valentine said I could recover.'

Tulio was glad Miguel couldn't see his sad smile. The blonde was always the one who saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and often that was the only thing that had kept Tulio going. Miguel didn't deserve what had happened. If anyone should have been blinded, it should have been himself. He was the one who'd travelled with Miguel for years and failed to notice the bond they were developing.

'Tulio?' Miguel noticed his silence. 'Something wrong?'

'No, just thinking.' Tulio dismissed his concern. 'You take the wheel again, I'll get Jack.'

'Ok.' Tulio guided Miguel's hands back onto the wheel, his fingers lingering a moment longer than necessary. Miguel didn't comment, so Tulio headed below deck.

'Right, little.' Scott grunted from above, and Tulio swore he felt the _Fox_ shift beneath his feet.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_**I really don't believe this guys. 128 people read chapter 3 and NO ONE REVIEWED. Come on, just click the purple button and type in something. Please? Pretty please?**_

_**And I apologise for the delay of updating, it was my birthday so I got lots of new video games to play! **_

_** Desert Thief**_


	5. Fall

**The Road back to El Dorado.  
(The Road to El Dorado II)**

**Summery:** After arriving in Spain Tulio and Chel find their spark dying, and a few months later Chel and Tulio part as friends. Chel leaves for Africa while Tulio acquires passage back to Mexico to find El Dorado and Miguel aboard a schooner captained by an Irishman called Jack, but things rarely go according to plan...

**Rating:** This chapter is T.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Road to El Dorado, _but I will!

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Jack's cabin was, in a word, neat.

That surprised the Spaniard the first time he'd entered, picturing Jack as the type who threw something into a corner and wherever it landed was it's new home. There was a hammock strung against one wall, a long cabinet covering another, and a large map of Ireland decorated the third. The door occupied the last. The cabin was small, just fitting a large rectangular table in the middle.

Slumped over the table, drooling all over his expensive - and most likely stolen - charts, was Jack.

Tulio approached slowly. The left side of Jack's face was a giant bruise, and there was evidence he'd cleaned himself up, with several blood soaked bandages scattered across the table.

'Jack?' Tulio shook the Irishman gently on the shoulder. Jack groaned and shifted, opening one eye slowly.

'Miguel...?' Jack mumbled. 'Can't be 1:30 yet... too tired.'

'It is half past 1, and Miguel's still up steering the boat with Scott.' Tulio shook him again.

'She's not a boat.' Jack grumbled as he sat up. 'She's a ship.'

'Come on.' Tulio helped Jack to his feet, where he swayed uneasy for several moments till he found his footing. 'You sure you're ok?'

'Looks worse than it is.' Jack rubbed his side. 'Nothing's broken, God be praised. He just caught me off guard, that's all.'

'Whatever you say Jack.' Tulio shook his head, hair flying everywhere.

'Oh sorry amigo!' Jack began searching his pockets for something, but eventually he gave up and yanked a blue ribbon of a rolled-up chart. 'Here, use this for now, till I find the purple one.'

'Thanks.' Tulio quickly tied his hair back into a familiar ponytail. In all the commotion he'd failed to remember he'd used his ribbon to send the note to Jack. He followed Jack out of the cabin and up onto the deck. Miguel's head snapped towards them as he heard them climb up the ladder. Jack slowly made his way to Miguel then took out and peered though his telescope. He then looked up at the stars for a minute.

'Not bad Hathor,' Jack patted the blonde on the back. 'We're on course.'

'Scott did most of the... work.' Miguel said with a yawn.

'She likes you.' Jack ran his hand across a piece of railing. 'Old_ Silver _just doesn't take to anyone. You must have Irish blood in your veins.'

'My mother... was Irish.' Miguel yawned again.

'Tulio take him back to my cabin, and string up another hammock for yourself.' Jack instructed, taking the wheel from the tired Miguel. 'We still have a while to sail until we reach the area I suspect you beached last time.'

Tulio did as Jack said and helped a drowsy Miguel down the ladder and into the captain's quarters.

'You having fun?' Tulio asked, helping the blonde into Jack's hammock.

'Hmmm.' Miguel said sleepily. Tulio managed to string up another hammock without any incident and kicked off his shoes

'Maybe you'll be able to steer again tomorrow.' Tulio didn't receive an answer, his partner already sleeping. Leaning over, Tulio gently brushed some stray strands of hair from the blonde's face. 'I swore I'd get us back to El Dorado, and I will. I won't lose you again Miguel, I just can't.'

Tulio resisted the eagre to kiss his partner on the forehead, settling for watching him sleep for several minutes before climbing into his own hammock. With Miguel breathing softly just a foot away, Tulio settled into a peaceful sleep, content.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Someone was shaking his arm, Tulio register. He ignored it, but the shaking continued.

'Go away.' He mumbled, turning away. The shaking stopped, replaced by a slap to the back. Opening his eyes a fraction Tulio came nose to nose with a smiling Jack. He did the only logical thing one would do first thing in the morning if they came nose to nose with Jack;

He screamed.

And fell out of his hammock.

Jack laughed loudly, and then winced as it hurt his side.

'Serves you right.' Tulio growled. 'Why are you so cheerful?'

'Coffee.' Jack grinned.

'Where?' Tulio demanded. Soon a hot mug was in his hands. Jack offered to wake Miguel but Tulio insisted he be the one to do it.

'Miguel...' Tulio whispered. The blonde stirred.

'Tulio?' Miguel groaned. 'That you?'

'Yes Miguel it's me.' Tulio helped his sleepy partner out of the hammock and placed a warm mug of coffee in his hands.

'Smells good.' Miguel didn't need to be told what it was. Tulio felt his cheeks and decided he needed a shave. Rummaging around Jack's cabin he eventually found a razor, a small mirror, a bowl and a small amount of water. Miguel grew curious at the noise.

'What you doing Tulio?'

'Shaving.' Tulio carefully moved the razor down his cheek.

'...' Miguel raised a hand to feel his own face, Tulio watching him in the mirror. Miguel's usually style had disappeared over the course of a week without shaving. His hair also needed a trim. 'Feels like I need one too.'

'You need more than that.' Tulio moved to under his chin. 'Go ask Jack if he has a pair of scissors around here.'

Miguel used the large table to guide his way to the door, and then felt along the wall to the ladder. Tulio listened to his footsteps walk across the deck as he carefully finished himself. In the past he'd taken care of Miguel's golden hair on numerous occasions, and Miguel had done the same to him. Tulio feared he wouldn't be able to concentrate while running his hands through the soft hair of his partner.

'In the cabinet, second draw, third across.' Miguel informed him as he entered. Tulio opened the draw and saw numerous daggers and other small sharp objects. 'He said it was the 'small pointy thing's' draw.'

'I can tell.' Tulio was cautious not to prick himself on anything, pulling out a pair of silver scissors. He was about to shut the draw but a long dagger caught his eye. Its sheath was plain leather, with two sets of straps attached, but the hilt was gold. Pulling it from the sheath the blade was well kept but looked like it had never been used. Tulio figured Jack wouldn't miss one blade, so he strapped it to his lower leg, letting his pant leg hide it.

'Right, sit down Miguel.' Tulio pulled out a chair for his friend.

'Sorry to be a bother.' Miguel said sheepishly.

'I told you, you're no bother.' Tulio insisted, cleaning the razor. 'I'll do your face first, try not to flinch, I don't want to cut you.'

Miguel nodded. Tulio placed the blade on his cheek and drew it down slowly. He dug the blade too deep and Miguel hissed, a line of red appearing.

'Sorry!' Tulio grabbed a cloth and held it to the cut. 'I'll go get Jack to-'

'No.' Miguel somehow managed to grab his wrist. 'I want you to do it.' Then added as an afterthought. 'I don't trust Jack with sharp objects.'

Tulio laughed and tried again, successfully making a clean stroke. He shaved around the whip mark on Miguel's cheek, fearing it may bleed again. He then took up the scissors and trimmed Miguel's beard back into a manageable state. As he started on the golden hair he couldn't help running his fingers though it. Whatever they used in El Dorado, Tulio wanted some. Miguel's hair seemed softer than ever, gliding across his fingertips.

Miguel seemed to enjoy the attention, making a noise that sounded like purring. Tulio shook his head to stop himself and got to work. Soon the floor around the hair was littered with gold, and Miguel, apart from the whip mark and shaving cut on his face, look the same as when Tulio had left.

Once he'd finished Miguel ran his hands over his face and his hair. 'Feels right. Thank you Tulio.'

Tulio smiled and helped Miguel outside and onto the deck. The sun was high in the sky and Tulio could clearly see they were only a hundred metres from the coast. One of Jack's crew was at the wheel.

'Little Hathor cleans up well!' Jack called from the forward mast, retying some knots. 'This part of the coast familiar to you?'

'No.' Tulio was sure, there was no familiar rock formation, mountains or stream.

'Scott!' Jack shouted something in French, and the man nodded. 'We'll continue down the coast at half speed, keep your eyes peeled.'

'Can I steer again?' Miguel asked hopefully.

'Not right now.' Jack headed towards them. 'The charts I have for this part of the coast are incomplete at best, hidden reefs and sandbanks are everywhere, but about 25 miles South the charts begin to fill themselves in. You can take the wheel then. I'm going back to my cabin.'

Tulio tried to look innocent as shouting came from below. 'WHY IS THERE HAIR ALL OVER MY FLOOR?'

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

It was a tense couple of hours as the _Silver Fox _slowly made its way south. Scott, who apparently had the keenest eyes of the crew, sat atop the tallest mast, calling down to Jack at any sign of danger. Jack would correct the boat's... sorry ship's course then mark the obstruction on his chart. The works of art now had tiny scribbles drawn over them to represent reefs, wrecks, sandbanks and rocks. Everyone had a job to do, Tulio included. He had to look out for any sign of the first marker. Jack tried to make his job easier by going close to shore, but couldn't spare the telescope, Scott needed that. Well, almost everyone had a job.

Tulio heard Miguel sigh and not for the first time that day felt guilty. Unable to steer or assist him, Miguel was left to just sit next to Altivo and listen. It would be another hour before they entered waters safe enough for Miguel to take the wheel.

Tulio turned to look at his partner. For some reason known only to himself Miguel had tied a silk cloth around his head and over his eyes. The red cloth matched the shirt Jack had given him that revealed far too much chest. Jack had also handed the blonde a pair of tight black pants, as if knowing Tulio would get hot under the collar.

'Hey amigo!' Jack shouted from the helm. 'There's a couple of miles of cliffs ahead, so go get some water and sit next to Hathor in the shade. You won't need to be on lookout duty.'

Tulio did just that. The sun was merciless, and everyone suffered because of it. Those who stripped down would suffer from sunburn in the coming days, and those who didn't were boiling now. Tulio had chosen the latter option, as Jack and Scott had both kept their clothes on as well. Dipping a cup deep into the water barrel Tulio drunk till his thirst was quenched before refilling it and heading over to Miguel.

In the shade the breeze had an instant effect. Tulio felt much cooler as he sat down.

'Here.' Tulio raised the cup to Miguel's lips, letting the blonde drink. Neither pointed out it would be easier to just hand Miguel the water. 'Better?'

'Yea.' Miguel sighed, then said. 'I'm bored.'

'So am I.' Tulio agreed. 'How do you stand it Jack, being at sea for months?'

'Drinking mostly.' Jack joked, handing the helm to another crewman while he got some water for himself. 'Nah I'm the captain, navigator and sheriff in one, so I'm never bored.'

'What about today?' Miguel said.

'Well, almost never.' Jack returned to the wheel.

'Well I'm still bored.' Miguel whined, rubbing his back against the wood of the ship.

'Hey don't do that!' Tulio placed his hand between Miguel's back and the wood. 'You'll open up the whip marks.'

'But the bandages itch.' Miguel complained, rubbing against Tulio's hand. Tulio held back a moan. Jack had a knowing smirk on his face, which only grew wider when Tulio glared at him.

'Why don't you replace his bandages amigo?' Jack suggested, continuing despite Tulio's silent threats. 'And give Hathor a back rub too.'

'A back rub would be nice.' Miguel agreed, moving to remove his shirt. Tulio mouthed the words 'I'm going to kill you' at a certain Irishman, who just turned his attention back onto the sea. He couldn't refuse Miguel, so he gently began on his shoulders, only using his fingertips. He'd known a little about massaging before they arrived in El Dorado, which was what had caused the trouble with Chel in the first place. During the next two years with her she taught Tulio a lot about the art of seduction.

Tulio remembered sitting in the middle of a forest clearing, drinking cheap wine, just content with Chel leaning against him as he ran his fingers through her golden hair... black, he meant black! Damn, now he couldn't even think about Chel without replacing her with Miguel.

Said partner was making the same noise he'd made when Tulio had been fiddling with his hair. It sounded like a cat purring, although Tulio hadn't been around enough cats to know for sure. Tulio moved down Miguel's back to the shoulder blades, and the purring increased in volume. Tulio quickly looked around but no one else seemed to notice, not even Jack, who was muttering to himself and drawing more lines on his charts.

Mindful of Miguel's injuries Tulio only eased the tension in the blonde's shoulders and neck. It was nice, feeling his partner's muscles relax and him purring, and knowing that he, Tulio, was the one causing it.

Those few miles seemed to pass much faster than the rest.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

As they sailed further south over the next few days the sun's fury grew stronger, so strong Jack was forced to rig up spare sails to give his crew and passenger's some relief. The wind was still offering a slight relief, but not much. To make matters worse, their water supply was getting low. Tulio blamed Jack for not taking enough, Jack blamed Tulio for bringing Altivo aboard, saying horses drink far more water than a human. Miguel chose not to get involved in the argument.

Tulio's mouth was patched. His clothing was drenched in sweat but his skin was dry. He and Miguel were sheltering at the bow of the ship. The landscape was currently flat, so they still had a few days to go. The spray created by the _Silver Fox _as she rode the sea was refreshing on their legs, the only thing that proved the ship was moving at all.

Tulio made sure Miguel was always hydrated; even giving him his water ration's to keep his partner cool. Miguel had removed the band around his eyes after it became to wet with sweat. His gold hair stuck to his neck and face, cheeks tinted red from the sun. Tulio removed his shirt, but it didn't help. He still felt like he was being roasted. He watched Miguel lightly doze for a moment, then turned to see what the others were doing.

Jack still hadn't removed his shirt, but was slumped over the wheel, the only indication he was still awake was his slight course corrections and glances to his charts. Scott was sleeping under a sail, the ginger cat curled up on his chest. Altivo had found a shady spot and claimed it, he too was sleeping. It seemed everyone was waiting till night fell and the temperature cooled down.

Tulio wanted to sleep, but something was telling him he shouldn't. His lips were cracking, and as he ran his tongue over them they started to bleed. He suddenly noticed the cooling spray of the ocean had stopped, along with the breeze. Looking up he saw the sails had gone limp.

'Jack...' Tulio croaked, forcing himself to stand. The Irishman looked at him with a dazed expression. Tulio, his throat too sore to talk anymore, pointed to the sails. Jack followed his directions and stared at them for several moments before seeing the sails weren't moving.

'Shit.' Jack swore. He pulled out his telescope and scanned the shore. 'No wind movement either.'

Tulio knew that no wind was bad, but couldn't think why. He stumbled over to a water barrel to get a drink.

'Tulio?' Miguel had woken at Jack's cursing, standing slowly. Tulio suddenly felt very dizzy, throwing out his hand to find a rail to support him. His vision blurred around the edged.

'Tulio!' Miguel seemed to sense something was wrong, but his voice seemed so far away. Tulio felt himself falling, heard a splash, then nothing.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_**Cliffhanger. Can anyone guess what's wrong with Tulio, it's pretty obvious. **_

**_I do apologise for it being a little gets whacked over the head by Kelsey ok, ok really late. It wasn't because I wasn't working on it, heck it was sitting on my USB stick finished and waiting to be uploaded, I just was lazy. See, I told the truth rather than make up some excuse, that's gotta count for something right?_**

**_Ok, getting better. 6 reviews for the last chapter, that's over 1/2 of all the reviews so far, but considering the number of hits that isn't even close to one hundreth, so still a little peeved. Just so you know, reviews make me write faster..._**

**_Lastly I just want to take the time to thank those who have reviewed so far. So to _**masterctral, shalow darkness, Victoria Faust, Fan Of Miggie, Careless Wanderer, RosylaGypsy, Lorien Lupin and the anonymous reviewer (U have a name?), thank you very much!

_**Desert Thief**_


	6. Return

**The Road back to El Dorado.   
(The Road to El Dorado II)**

**Summery:** After arriving in Spain Tulio and Chel find their spark dying, and a few months later Chel and Tulio part as friends. Chel leaves for Africa while Tulio acquires passage back to Mexico to find El Dorado and Miguel aboard a schooner captained by an Irishman called Jack, but things rarely go according to plan...

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Road to El Dorado, _but I will!

He felt hot.

That was the first thing Tulio noticed when he woke. He tried to sit up but he found he was too weak. He tried to open his eyes but even lifting his eyelids seemed impossible. Something cool was placed on his forehead, and he could hear muffled voices. They sounded so familiar...

A cup was placed to his lips and he drank, spluttering when too much was tipped into his mouth. The cup was removed, and the voices had a brief conversation before one of them left.

A hand began stroking his cheek as the remaining voice whispered something he couldn't grasp. Welcoming the contact, he fell back into the darkness.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

The heat was unbearable. Tulio shifted, trying to make it go away. A cool weight was on his forehead, and a cold cloth was being rubbed across his chest, but it wasn't helping. Gathering his strength he forced his eyes open.

His vision was blurred, but he could see patch of gold sitting beside him. Miguel. Miguel said something, and another spot of colour appeared next to him. Jack. He tried to ask why he felt so hot but he didn't think his tongue was working. He felt like he was dying.

A hand, Miguel's most likely, took Tulio's own hand and squeezed it. The blonde said something but like before it was too muffled for Tulio to understand. Did that mean he was dying? Tulio always thought he'd die while running from some failed con or in a tavern brawl, never from a fever while aboard a ship. He didn't even like sailing that much. A fever, how boring. The great Tulio, who'd discovered El Dorado, been hailed as a god and then sacrificed all that gold to save the city, dead from a fever.

He was so close to falling, so very close. He felt his eyelids begin to drop as death came to claim him.

The pressure on his hand suddenly became painful as Miguel's grip turned to iron. Miguel...

What would Miguel do if he died? What if his eyes never healed? How would he find El Dorado? Who would help him? Tulio was sure Jack would offer his help, but he didn't know the way, and Miguel wouldn't be much help as a sailor. He couldn't abandon his partner, not now, not ever. He did once and it almost killed him. He'd promised to get his partner back to El Dorado, and he wasn't going to break this one. Miguel was too precious for him to lose. They still had so many more adventures to experience, and one day, after having a bottle of strong alcohol, Tulio would tell Miguel that he loved him.

One day, but not now. Now he just wanted to sleep. The heat had decreased a little, and Tulio closed his eyes not to welcome death, but sleep.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'He's awake again.' Said Jack in the darkness. There was rustling before another person spoke.

'Tulio?' Miguel's voice was filled with worry. That was Tulio's job, not the blonde's. Miguel's job was to cause Tulio to worry. Tulio opened his eyes to see his partner in focus, once again with the red cloth tied around his eyes.

'What happened?' Tulio pushed himself up, which was difficult in a hammock. 'I remember feeling dizzy...'

'Sunstroke.' Jack said, sitting on a chair. 'Worst case I've seen someone survive. Thought we'd lost you for a while there.'

'Jack jumped in after you.' Miguel added. 'I would have, but...'

Miguel didn't need to explain. Tulio slowly began easing himself out of the hammock before noticing under the thin blanket he was completely naked. He felt very exposed.

'Where are my clothes?' He demanded, trying not to turn red.

'Here.' Jack threw him a pair of pants. 'Best to keep cool for a while amigo.' Tulio caught the pants but didn't move, and when Jack didn't get the message he coughed. 'Oh right! Sorry amigo, I'll just go then.'

Tulio waited till Jack had left and closed the door before removing the blanket and getting dressed. He didn't worry about Miguel seeing anything, because he couldn't.'

'So what I miss?' Tulio asked. Miguel suddenly fell forward and wrapped himself around Tulio, crying into his chest.

'Tulio you almost died!' Miguel cried. 'You just fell of the side and I tried to dive in after you but Scott held me back. Jack came up for air three times before he found you, and you were barely breathing. We carried you to Jack's cabin and tried to get your temperature down, but nothing was working. You were so hot I thought you'd burn up! We couldn't use as much water as Jack wanted because we were running low, and everyone thought you were going to die and... oh Tulio!'

'...' Tulio didn't know what to say, so he just held the crying blonde tightly, slowly lowering them to the floor. He gently removed the red cloth form Miguel's eyes, as his tears were getting the fabric wet. Miguel's sobbing slowly died away to the occasional sniffle before he looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and red from crying. Tulio had never seen so much sorrow in those green eyes, or so much pain.

'I can't lose you Tulio.' Miguel said quietly. 'You're the only person who understands me. You're my partner, I can't stand being separated from you. When you left with Chel I was too angry and stupid to jump in the boat with you. You know what I did that night? I cried, I cried till the sun rose and I had no tears left. My whole world had just crumbled. Everything I saw reminded me of you, I couldn't bare it. It took me months until I could give a real smile, a year till I laughed. Then just when I'm thinking the pains gone you come back and do this! Damn you!'

Miguel slapped Tulio across the face, hard. Tulio didn't flinch, knowing he deserved it, secretly impressed Miguel had managed to hit is target.

'You just lay there for four days. Four days! What would I have done if you'd died?' Miguel was crying again now. 'I couldn't ask Jack to let me stay, or make my way to El Dorado alone. I... I...'

'Miguel.' Tulio said softly, rubbing circles on his friend's back. 'I promised you we'd find El Dorado, and I promised I wouldn't leave you. I won't break them.'

'I know.' Miguel replied, tears ceasing. 'But -'

'But nothing.' Tulio wiped his partner's face clean. 'I'm staying with you, and this time forever.'

Miguel nodded, slowly closing his eyes and resting against Tulio's chest. It was some time before Tulio realized he's fallen asleep. Although his body protested Tulio lifted his partner and sat him in a chair, letting him rest. Picking up the red cloth, he carefully tied it back over Miguel's eyes.

'He never left your side you know.' Jack's voice startled him. He hadn't heard the Irishman come in. Jack sat on the table, looking at Miguel. 'We had to force him to eat, kept refusing to drink while you were burning with fever. Wouldn't sleep unless Scott or myself kept watch over you. Hathor's just lucky we've got nothing else to do until the wind picks up again.'

'I never planned for this to happen.' Tulio defended himself. 'I'm the one in love with him, not the other way around.'

'Miguel may have lost his sight, but you're the one who's blind.' Jack smirked, then turned serious. 'Pull a stunt like that again and I'll kill you myself. You don't understand how close you were to the end amigo.'

'Nice to know you care Jack.' Tulio smiled. Jack began to protest but stopped, as if listening for something. He turned and ran out. Tulio, fearing something was about to happen, chased after him. Jack had run up onto the deck, Tulio looked around, shielding his eyes, but saw nothing. Jack was simply standing on the bow, hair blowing in the wind, laughing like a maniac.

'What?' Tulio was confused. Jack turned to face.

'You feel that amigo?' Jack was grinning like a madman. 'Scott, Neal, James, get up here NOW!'

Tulio's hair was blowing in his face, so he yanked off his ribbon to retie it. Wait... his hair was blowing, which meant...

'Wind!' Tulio shouted. 'We can continue searching for the marker!'

'First we need fresh water.' Jack corrected him. 'Then we'll find your precious marker. According to the charts there's a small stream a couple of miles south. If the wind holds we'll be there in an hour.'

As the anchor was raised the _Fox _gave a jerk and began to pick up speed. Tulio let the cooling wind rush over him for a while before going below decks to find some food.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'See it?' Jack handed Tulio the telescope and pointed to a part of the coastline ahead. It was hard to see in the failing light, but sure enough there was a small stream that disappeared into the jungle. Tulio's brow creased as he spotted something on the beach nearby. It seemed to be some sort of rowboat, but it was covered in seaweed and had several large portions missing.

Wait a minute...

He looked higher and saw a series of mountains in the distance. It couldn't be...

But it was. There, slightly hidden by vines, was a large rock formation looking like an eagle's head. The first marker, they'd done it!

Tulio just managed to stop himself for giving a cry of joy. He handed the telescope back to Jack and said, 'That's the place.'

'Yep.' Jack thought it was a question. 'Neal, Scott, get the empty barrels and go fill them. Today lassies, today.'

'No, that's _the place_.' Tulio stressed. Jack's mouth formed an 'o' shape and he nodded in understanding.

'What's your plan?' Jack asked, watching his crewmen load up the barrels.

'We'll leave sometime in the night,' Tulio said slowly. 'Row to the shore and make our way to El Dorado from memory.'

'That's it?' Jack frowned.

'What?' Tulio liked his plan.

'It just... well what about supplies?' Jack said eventually. 'And if you take our rowboat I'll have to swim over there in the morning to get it back, so it's settled. I'm coming with you.'

'To El Dorado? What about the _Fox?_' Tulio exclaimed.

'No you Spanish twit.' Jack laughed at the idea. 'Just to the shore, then I can cover your tracks.'

'What about the crew?' Tulio was worried one of them might wake in the night.

'I'll leave Scott watching the _Fox,_ he owes me for taking in his French hide anyway.' Jack grinned in a fashion that made Tulio feel scared. 'As for the rest, I'll drug their drinks tonight.'

'But they're your crew!' Tulio shouted, wincing at how loud his voice sounded.

'Done it before amigo.' Jack waved as Scott and Neal headed towards the shore. 'I'll make up some heroic story. I can see it now. You two were Arabian princes running from a band of lethal assassins. I, the innocent party, somehow got mixed up in the matter and agreed to sail you south to meet up with a ship sent by your father. The sunstroke was really an assassination attempt, with someone putting a slow poison in your meal before you boarded. In order to protect the crew I drugged them so they wouldn't know the size or made of the vessel, and so in the dead of night you slipped away, back to your land, to one day take the throne.'

'It needs work.' Tulio suggested, grinning at Jack's plan.

'I have all night to perfect it.' Jack replied. 'Just so I know, I'm making Hathor the crown prince, because he didn't make me dive into the sea and get my favourite pair of boots wet, and I'm not going to even mention that stupid horse, he ate all my apples!'

Tulio lunged for the Irishman but Altivo was faster. With a kick Jack was sent sailing over the rail and into the water once again. Tulio laughed till his sides hurt as Jack treaded water beside the _Fox, _an expression of annoyance and disbelief on his face.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

**Well only one more chapter to go, and still no proper slash, and no, I'm not going to rush the end. Well as always review people, review. … yea, nothing else to say.**

_** Desert Thief**_


	7. The New Dawn

**The Road back to El Dorado.  
(The Road to El Dorado II)**

**Summery:** After arriving in Spain Tulio and Chel find their spark dying, and a few months later Chel and Tulio part as friends. Chel leaves for Africa while Tulio acquires passage back to Mexico to find El Dorado and Miguel aboard a schooner captained by an Irishman called Jack, but things rarely go according to plan...

**Rating:** M, but only just!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Road to El Dorado, _but I will!

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

Scott waved at them from the deck as they slowly made their way to the shore in the cover of darkness. True to his work Jack had drugged his small crew, but had also allowed them to drink far too much alcohol, so they wouldn't even know they'd been drugged. Altivo took up most of the small boat, with the three men cramped into the remaining space that wasn't taken up with supplies.

Jack and Tulio took the ores; Miguel sat beside Altivo, stroking his mane.

They heaved the boat up onto the sand, Jack saying the tide would cover the tracks made by the craft. As quickly as they could they loaded the supplies onto Altivo, making sure to leave room for Miguel to ride. When that was done the two Spaniards and Irishman stood awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye.

'I count you as a friend Jack.' Miguel clasped his arms around the other blonde man. 'I wish I could have seen what you look like.'

'Think of yourself, only a little taller, hair a little lighter, and no beard.' Jack returned the hug. 'Good luck Hathor.'

'I still don't know why you call me that.' Miguel said as he pulled away.

'Ask little poet over there.' Jack assisted Tulio is helping Miguel onto Altivo's back, then the two turned to each other.

'Well, it was fun.' Tulio said truthfully, extending his hand. Jack ignored it and took him into a bone-crushing hug. Once he'd made sure Tulio returned the gesture he pulled away.

'Tulid and Mibad, the Arabian princes.' Jack said with a grin. 'I think you two will be my greatest story to date.'

'Thanks Jack.' Tulio watched as Altivo licked Jack's face. The Irishman wasn't too impressed.

'You two better get going.' Jack said, wiping his face in disgust. 'I'll remove the marks in the sand then return to the _Fox.'_

'How can we repay you Jack?' Miguel asked.

'Name a temple after me.' Jack said, pulling a branch of a nearby tree to brush away the tracks. 'No! Name it after my ship, the _Silver Fox._ She'll like that.'

Miguel and Tulio laughed. Tulio took Altivo's reins and led him along the path they'd used 2 years ago. For some reason, Tulio felt he'd see Jack again, but dismissed the feeling. He wasn't going to stop until he found El Dorado or he died. He began the long trek that lay before him, more determined then ever.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

As the run rose Tulio surveyed his surroundings. Although all the jungle looked the same to him, and the small path Miguel had cut had been overgrown, the trail Cortez' men had taken was all too clear. Because they insisted on burning everything in their way all Tulio had to do was follow the trail of charred trees and blackened rocks. Tulio had made a mental picture of the map in his mind, and according to it the next marker had been the eagle created by the sun - or moon - shining through a large gap in a cave's ceiling. Last time it had taken them half a day to reach it, this time Tulio suspected it would take a little longer.

Miguel was being awfully quiet atop Altivo. It disturbed Tulio, as last time they'd been on this trail he could barely keep up with the blonde's pace and enthusiasm.

'How's Chief Tannabok?' Tulio asked, trying to start a conversation.

'Chief Tanni?' Miguel responded. 'Worried about his wife, she was heavily pregnant last time I saw her.'

'How many children does that man have?' Tulio had seen the chief playing with several children during his short stay, but had never asked how many the man had.

'Azul, Tea, Jul, Bella, Del and Sola are the girls, Aki, Choci, Menna and Sebbok are the boys so that makes...' Miguel counted them in his head. 'Ten, not counting the one in his wife's belly.'

'Ten!' Tulio couldn't believe it.

'Well Bella and Del are twins.' Miguel hugged Altivo's neck to ensure no stray branches knocked him off. 'As are Choci and Aki.'

'What about this Mecca-kan, the new high priest.'

'Doesn't freak me out.' Miguel said truthfully. 'He's chief Tanni's nephew, but he, and most of the people in El Dorado, still think we're gods, just in mortal form. They appease the gods with dance and music now, not with blood and gold. The temples have been rebuilt, and because the river's main exit was blocked a lake formed near the volcano. There's never a shortage in fish anymore.'

'You really turned things around didn't you.' Tulio had always suspected Miguel would be a great ruler, with his unusual ideas and an instinct to help people.

'Chief Tanni did most of the work.' Miguel never had liked to boast.

Suddenly the foliage gave way to light and Tulio shielded his eyes. Altivo snorted and pounded the ground with a hoof. Tulio took another look at where he stood and saw he was standing in the centre of a giant eagle.

'We've done it Miguel!' Tulio shouted happily. 'We're at the second marker, the eagle!'

'Only five more to go.' Miguel didn't seem too thrilled. Tulio cut short his celebrations with a frown. Maybe he was just tired, after all it was late afternoon and they'd been up since sunset yesterday.

'Let's rest here for the night.' Tulio helped Miguel down from Altivo's back and pulled two blankets from the supplies. In the jungle heat they were merely used for something soft to lie on. Searching the packs Tulio found a few slices of salted meat, some fruit, a few loafs of bread and far too many ship's biscuits, the kind that would break your teeth if you tried to eat them. There was also supposed to be some cheese in there somewhere, but Tulio chose the fruit, as it would rot the fastest.

'Here.' Tulio placed the fruit in Miguel's hands. He didn't worry about Altivo, there was plenty of green foliage for the horse to eat. The meal, like most of the trip, was silent.

Miguel seemed to fall asleep within minutes of lying down. Several times Tulio caught himself staring at his sleeping partner, and several times he tried to distract himself with such things as talking to Altivo or trying to spot animals in the greenery, but his gaze always returned to Miguel. He fell asleep facing the blonde, for once not worrying what tomorrow would bring.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

By midday the following morning they'd found the third marker beside the river of piranhas. Tulio had learnt his lesson, and didn't go anywhere near the water. The fruit was gone, so that night when the three companions camped Tulio managed to light a fire and cook some of the salted meat.

Miguel had been quiet again all day. It was another day and a half before Tulio found out the reason why.

They'd made good time and had passed the dragon's head several hours before. However Tulio was lost. The fog had hung over everything till late in the afternoon, and when it was finally lifted Tulio had lost the trail. After wandering in circles for the rest of the day he decided to resume the search in the morning.

'We're lost aren't we.' Miguel stated as Tulio helped him from Altivo's back.

'No...' Tulio lied. Altivo snorted and Miguel wasn't fooled. 'Ok we're lost, but I know the marker is around here.'

'Well done.' Miguel said coldly.

'It wasn't my fault.' Tulio responded, frustration gathered over the day boiling over. 'I couldn't see anything in the fog, and I didn't see you helping!'

'What could I do?' Miguel shouted back. 'You're the leader, you're the one in charge. You always have been, and you just drag me behind like an old work horse.'

'At least that would be helpful.' Tulio pushed Miguel lightly. 'It could help me find the way!'

'Well sorry if I'm ruining your plans.' Miguel threw a punch at Tulio, but it was poorly aimed and several feet to short. 'Why are you even helping me? You left El Dorado, left me, for the girl and the gold. That's all you've ever cared about, never Miguel, never me!'

'I thought Chel was mine, I was wrong, but she was the one who stuck by me.' Tulio growled.

'As I recall you're the one who said 'forget Miguel.'' Miguel's voice was like venom.

'You heard that?' Tulio was taken back, he didn't know Miguel had overheard him and Chel.

'You made me promise not to go after her, and yet behind my back you start... start... start screwing her!' Miguel was yelling now.

'It just happened.' Tulio restrained from shouting. 'She came onto me, and unlike you Miguel girls don't just swoon over me.'

'Don't you dare say it was my fault!'

'You're just jealous Chel chose me instead of you!'

'I couldn't care less about Chel!'

'That's not the impression I received when we made that promise.'

'Which you broke! Off limits you said! Off limits!'

'You promised to lie low. If you had Tzekel-kan wouldn't have seen you bleed -'

'Who hit me in the first place?' Miguel interrupted.

'And we'd have sailed out of there with a mountain of gold!'

'That's all you ever care about, gold.'

'Well gold doesn't turn its back on you! Gold doesn't betray you. Gold grantees comfort and company, unlike certain blonde former partners!' Tulio knew he didn't mean those words, but Miguel's words had hurt him. The longer this went on, the more Tulio felt like a knife was slowly being twisted into his chest.

'You never change. I thought you had when you came back. Did you really come back for me, or was it just for the gold? Damn you, I hate you. I hate you!' Miguel was panting heavily.

The knife in Tulio's chest struck his heart as Miguel spoke those words. He flinched, but Miguel couldn't see and went on.

'We were partners Tulio. Partners!' Miguel screamed. 'Partner's don't betray the other for a girl or gold! Was I just a temporary companion till you found something better, or a tool you used in your scams? Tell me!'

'You're hopeless.' Tulio threw his hands in the air, pain fuelling his rage. 'Why'd you have to pick me to tag along with?'

'I wish I hadn't! I wish you'd never entered that church! I wish my uncle had thrown you out for those men to deal with, you common thief!'

SLAP!

Tulio struck Miguel across the face before he could stop himself. Miguel cried in pain as it reopened the whip mark. Tulio stared at his hand with disgust, feeling sick. He'd never hit Miguel before except when they were pretending to fight. 'Miguel...'

'Don't.' Miguel said softly, turning and disappearing into the jungle.

Tulio stood rooted to the spot, too stunned to move. His gaze lingered on his hand that was coated in blood, Miguel's blood. He'd hit his best friend. Was that how Miguel felt, betrayed?

Altivo, having watched the exchange, whined loudly and gave Tulio a nudge to go after Miguel. The blonde idiot! He couldn't see and yet he'd just wandered off into the damn wilderness. Tulio immediately ran after his friend.

'Miguel!' Tulio shouted, scanning the jungle as he ran. 'Miguel!'

In his desperation Tulio forgot that to reach the last marker they had to descend down a large cliff. His foot slipped and he tumbled forward, tumbling down the drop until his head connected with something hard, and he blacked out.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_Tulio was running. Not because he was late, but because the loaded dice he'd been using had been discovered, and the men he'd been gambling with weren't the type to laugh it off._

_Rolling underneath a noble atop a horse seventeen year old Tulio spotted a church nearby. Unable to continue running, he sprinted for the door. Shutting it behind him Tulio leant against the wood, hearing the men's curses travel past his hiding place._

_'Are you all right my son?' Tulio jumped as a priest appeared from nowhere._

_'Y... Yes sir.' Tulio stuttered. The men's shouting could still be heard, and the priest wasn't deaf._

_'You're the one they're after.' The priest deducted. 'Why do they chase the boy?'_

_'I was using loaded dice.' Tulio's mother, rest her soul, had raised him as a catholic. Tulio would scam almost anyone save a priest. _

_'Ah, a most disagreeable situation.' The robed man said. 'Why such need?'_

_'Have to eat somehow.' Tulio shrugged. The priest seemed to think something over before speaking._

_'The come and join me for supper. My name is Father Antonio.'_

_'Tulio.' He followed Father Antonio through the church and down a flight of stairs to where the priest lived._

_'I must preform the evening service.' Father Antonio explained. 'Then we'll eat.'_

_'Thank you.' Tulio could wait. He'd been without food for longer. Being a child of a prostitute meant he only ate when his mother worked, and Tulio had always tried to prevent her from selling herself like that. She had been beautiful, with her son inheriting her dark hair and sapphire eyes. Two years had passed since her death from a fever, with only her son for comfort. He'd been alone after that._

_Tulio wiped away the tears before they could spill. He wouldn't cry, he'd done enough of that in the past. He sat down and waited, not feeling the need to explore further into the underground complex._

_Music suddenly filled the air. It wasn't the people upstairs singing hymns, but a mandolin. The tune was brisk, lively, making Tulio want to get up and dance. _

_Following the music Tulio neared the source but as suddenly as it began it stopped with a snap. There was a curse and Tulio turned round only to run into another man, falling to the ground._

_'Sorry.' Tulio rubbed his backside to ease the pain._

_'No it was my fault.' A young man said. 'Wasn't looking where I was going.'_

_A hand was offered and Tulio grasped it, looking up. His breath stopped. Such green eyes, Tulio had never seen such eyes. They were filled with curiosity and adventure, giving them a shine unlike anything Tulio had ever seen. His hair wasn't blonde like the girls on the street, but gold. Tulio had always liked gold, but this was by far the most beautiful he'd ever seen._

_Tulio had never felt attracted to a male before, but he wanted to stay by this man forever, be his constant companion and travel on adventures even those green eyes couldn't imagine._

_'Tulio.' He managed to say. 'My name is Tulio.'_

_'Miguel.' The man, Miguel, released his hand. It was then Tulio noticed he held a mandolin, one string snapped in two._

_'You were making that music?' Tulio asked dumbly._

_'Until it snapped.' Miguel said sadly. 'Father Antonio can't afford to buy another one.'_

_'You live here?' Tulio questioned, not picturing Miguel as a priest type._

_'For the moment.' Miguel fiddled with the mandolin. 'He's my uncle, so I'm living with him till I find a way to get out of here.'_

_'Your parents at sea?' Tulio had heard there was money to be made sailing._

_'Were, their ship sunk in a storm.' Miguel's grip slipped on the instrument, and it fell to the floor._

_'Sorry.' Tulio apologised, bending over to retrieve the mandolin. In doing so the dice fell from his pocket, landing on 5 and 2. Miguel picked them up before Tulio could react and rolled them again. 5 and 2. And again. 5 and 2. And again. 5 and 2. _

_'They're loaded.' Miguel stated. Tulio swapped the blonde the mandolin for the dice. 'Why?'_

_'I need to eat.' Tulio repeated what he'd told the priest._

_'Show me how they work.' Miguel demanded. Once Tulio had he moved onto ways to cheat at cards or mark them, how to rig games of chance and various other tricks a con artist had to know. _

_When Father Antonio returned with supper the two teenagers continue talking about everything and anything, even taking up two old wooden walking sticks and having a playful fight, with many witty exchanged between the two._

_When Tulio left the next morning, he was no longer alone._

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

'Tulio, please wake up!' Something wet hit Tulio's cheek, like a raindrop. His head ached, and he was bruised and sore from his tumble.

'Tulio, please!' Miguel sobbed.

Miguel...

'Miguel!' Tulio quickly pushed himself up and wrapped the blonde in a hug. 'I'm so sorry I hit you, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it!'

'Me neither.' Miguel replied, face wet with tears and dry with blood. 'I just thought once we reached El Dorado you'd leave me again for someone who can see.'

'Miguel I'd chose you over anyone else any day.' Tulio felt tears form in his own eyes, but held them back. 'You're irreplaceable.'

'I was.' Miguel sniffed.

'Are.' Tulio corrected, trying to show his partner it didn't matter he'd lost his sight.

'But my eyes-' Miguel began.

'Are still as beautiful as the day we met.' Tulio reassured, wetting his sleeve and beginning to clean the blood from Miguel's face. 'Being blind hasn't affected your curiosity has it?'

'Well, no, but-'

'Or your thrill for adventure.'

'Not really, but-'

'Or your ideas?' Tulio finished cleaning the blonde's face.

'No...' Miguel said. 'But what about my mandolin? I can't play it now.'

'Miguel you could play that thing in your sleep.' Tulio, when Miguel had found a new string for the mandolin, had grown annoyed at the blonde playing it every waking moment. Now it wouldn't feel right if, when gambling with loaded dice, Miguel's mandolin didn't cut in with appropriate background music. 'I'm sure you can do it blindfolded.'

'I guess we'll find out soon.' Miguel pushed himself up, offering his arm.

'How'd you find me?' Tulio grabbed it hand hauled himself to his feet. His body was bruised and bleeding from several small cuts, but nothing he couldn't handle.

'Altivo.' Miguel replied like it was obvious. 'He found a safe path down here.'

'Ah.' Tulio leant back against a tall stone, feeling the smooth edges dig into his back.

Hold on, rocks don't have smooth edges...

He spun around and gave a cry. It was the rock, the last marker, with the carving of the two gods riding the horse-serpent thing.

'We did it Miguel! We're here!' Tulio couldn't believe it.

'I know.'

'It's the... what?' Tulio's celebrations decreased slightly.

'I heard the waterfall, and felt the carvings on the rock.' Miguel shrugged. 'I still have four other senses.'

'Right. Now use them and direct us to the new entrance.'

'How?' Miguel was standing in front of the carving, looking lost.

'Picture the waterfall.' Tulio waited till he was sure Miguel had done so. 'Now do we go left or right?'

'Left...' Miguel thought about it carefully. 'Follow the river for a mile till you see a stream on the right. Follow it for half a mile till you reach the mountains. The entrance is nearby.'

'See, I knew you could do it.' Tulio helped Miguel onto Altivo then sat behind him, having used up most of their supplies over the last few days. He let Miguel lean upon his chest, using one hand to secure the blonde and the other to hold Altivo's reins. He followed the river like Miguel said and after a mile saw a small stream to the right. Turning Altivo they twisted and turned with the water till it broke off into several smaller streams at the base of the mountains that protected El Dorado.

'Alright, where's the entrance.' Tulio asked Miguel.

'Should be able to see it.' Miguel then frowned. 'Unless they've completed and hidden it.'

'Not again.' Tulio groaned. There wasn't a waterfall this time, just stone and vines. Vines, hmm... Tulio trotted Altivo over to the collection of natural hanging robes and brushed some aside.

A tunnel was visible behind them.

'Found it.' Tulio informed his partner.

'Then what are we waiting for?' Miguel's excitement was contagious. Altivo didn't wait for an order, heading forward into the darkness. The tunnel was small, the room only a few inches above their heads, and continually twisted and turned.

'They followed the softer rock.' Miguel explained. 'Made it easier and quicker.'

Tulio had a suspicion it was the blonde's idea, but kept quiet. He didn't know how long the tunnel was, but they'd entered an hour before sunrise.

Turning a bend Tulio felt the breeze on his face again and saw something that he'd thought was lost to him forever. El Dorado.

The sun chose at that moment to rise over the mountains, causing the gold inlaid in many of the buildings to glow. It was a beautiful sight. Miguel seemed to know they'd arrive, kicking Altivo to move.

Tulio saw a flicker of movement and watched as a sleepy looking guard rubbed his eyes and, when he was sure he wasn't dreaming, run off towards Chief Tannabok's house. They passed several other people as they rode towards the temple; all of them stared for several seconds before rushing off to tell everyone else.

Chief Tannabok greeted them as they approached.

'Lord Miguel! Lord Tulio?' The surprise was clear in his voice. 'This is a great honour, how long will you be staying this time?'

'Forever.' Tulio replied, feeling Miguel's tension slip away. 'I'm never leaving.'

While everyone thought he was talking about the city, Tulio was referring to a completely different type of gold.

- E - L - D - O - R - A - D - O - I - I -

_**Well that's all folks, or at least until I put up the first chapter of the next story. What, you think I'd leave it there? Miguel's still blind, Tulio's still hiding his feelings and Salar still wants revenge. I did say this story was slash and I had planned for Tulio to confess to Miguel after his brush with sunstroke but then it moved to when they had the fight in the jungle then to when they found El Dorado but it just didn't fit any of those places. Sorry, but I can guarantee you all now that in the sequel Tulio will kiss Miguel. Now whether Miguel returns the kiss in another matter all together...**_

_**To keep you interested here are some random facts about the making of and the story:**_

_1) Wrote most of it on my laptop while listening to either the El Dorado soundtrack softly or with Bon Jovi blaring at me._

_2) When I started I didn't have a complete plot._

_3) Jack is not based off Jack Sparrow, however much he may appear. Only realized the connection when RoslyaGypsy pointed it out. I decided to make him Irish because at the time I was drinking Irish breakfast tea._

_4) The jungle trek was suppose to be three times longer but ran out of conversation ideas._

_5) Written in WordPad then spell checked in Microsoft Word._

_6) Total word count - excluding intros and author notes - is 18,975, according to Microsoft Word. (As if I'm going to count it my hand.)_

_7) My main motivational tool was a large glass of milk and Milo, or cheese and crackers. (In all seriousness)_

_8) 56 pages long, excluding author notes but including the double spacing of lines._

_9) Was originally planned to be twice as long, but split it into two different stories, as you may have guessed from the ending._

_10) My personal favourite line of the whole story was found in chapter 2, and was:_

A squeal came from behind Tulio, followed by a thud. Tulio simply ignored Jack and focused on Miguel.'

_... well I thought it was funny... still makes me smile when I read it._

_11) The last line of this chapter was added only just before I put it up, and the fight between Miguel and Tulio was considerably shorter in the first draft._

_12) Jack was suppose to make only one appearance at the start, but as I wrote it I found I needed someone to replace Chel, and Jack was just around at the right time._

_13) At one point considered Jack making an alliance with Count Salar to betray Tulio and Miguel, but decided against it. Maybe in the next story..._

_14) What little research I did for the story came from Wikipedia and/or Encarta '95. Yes that's right, '95. Kind of sad really, but I was given the choice of a newer version or Oblivion. Which do you think I was going to choose?_

_15) The name of Jack's schooner, the _Silver Fox, _is my own personal joke. It's like in Dr. Who how _Bad Wolf _keeps popping up everywhere, in most of my stories somewhere there will be a mention of _Silver Fox. _This is the first time it has appeared in a fanfiction story, not count _Raiders From Rhun, _which I took down._

_16) There are 7 chapters, the same number of Tulio's loaded dice._

_17) In chapter 3 Count Salar offers Jack 100 Dubloons if he captures Tulio and Miguel, the same amount on their wanted poster in the movie._

_18) Tulio's name is mentioned 505 times, Miguel 397, Jack 238, Salar 31 and Altivo only 55 times._

_19) In the first draft for some unknown reason spelt Miguel 'Migel,' leaving out the u. Very strange._

_20) OMG I didn't mention Bibo at all! Completely forgot about the little armadillo. _

_**Review Responses:**_

**Ties are hot: **I love Jack too! Yea now that I look at it in most stories it is Miguel longing for Tulio, not the other way round. Salar is based of Cortez, just a whole lot meaner, to put is basically.

**Foxmask: **Salar's coming back in the sequel, and plays a much larger role. He also has a friend with him, but I won't say any more.

**Shalow Darkness: **I'm not ending it exactly, just splitting it into two stories. I've found writers block can be overcome by a good instrumental play list and a strong cup of Irish tea.

**RosylaGypsy: **Gypse! I'm going to take to calling you that now. Yea you're right, the first review makes no sense except to us, but hey, that's the way it should be. I liked the Arabian Prince part as well, and speaking of finishing stories when are you going to finish your Eragon fic hmm? I'll try to email you while I'm away, so check your damn email ok?

**Victoria Faust: **Well I needed something different and Miguel being blind just kinda hit me. Rather hard too I might add.

**Din Kelion: **Love to see people enjoying this fic. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Blue Phantom: **First, thanks so much for the advice. If there's one thing I love better than reviews, it's reviews with advice. Glad to see you enjoyed the coffee line, I prefer tea myself but Jack seemed like a coffee sort of guy.

**Fan Of Miggie: **Thanks again for that picture, and your reviews. 'Every time I see my reflection, apart from the slave part.' Glad to see you liked that line, although it's a modified version from the movie 'The Fugitive.' Love that film.

**Masterctarl: **Aww shucks. Thanks for reviewing; an author loves to see her work appreciated.

**Anonymous: **Thanks for the review. Yea, I don't think there are any other stories with Miguel being blind, at least I hope not.

**Careless Wanderer: **Catches breath from bear hug Glad to see such an enthusiastic reviewer.

**Lorien Lupin:** Yea, there aren't that many slash fics are there? That's the main reason I wrote this. Yes, no Chel, although I won't go as far as hating her, but I'd push her off a cliff if the opportunity presented itself…

**To Hell With Valentine's: **I like your name. Well you didn't have to wait long for the update, hope it lived up to your expetations.

Oh before I forget **Fan Of Miggie **made this banner for the story. The link is:  
_http://fan-of-miggie. livejournal. com/ 3494. html  
_You should check it out, but remove the spaces. I know it's annoying but doesn't like whole links. If the link doesn't work give me a buzz - email - and I'll send it to you.

**_Desert Thief – Watch out for the sequel in a couple of weeks. I'd give you the title but haven't thought of one yet… but it's also known as El Dorado III, surprise surprise. _**

**_Oh and I won't be able to reply to and questions, reviews or anything else for at least two weeks. I'm going to Turkey for ANZAC day (25/4) and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'm an Australian so it's a big thing. First time overseas, this is going to be sweet. Can't wait to see Istanbul and Troy!_**


End file.
